Bella gerant alii
by evils-roses
Summary: Bella gerant alii : "laisses les autres faire la guerre" parfois pour faire la paix il faut sacrifier quelque chose, un fils, un royaume. Et parfois pour faire la paix il faut un mariage. Ce sont les lois de Yggdrasil le frêne du monde et ni Odin ni Laufey ne peuvent passer outre. ThorXLoki/ yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Evils Roses et Estelle Kim

Note : Oui, oui oui je suis en retard dans toutes mes autres fanfictions... mais... comment dire, nouveau fandom quoi. Cette fanfiction j'espère ne sera pas trop longue... enfin tout dépendra de la santé de notre colocation. Car voyez vous, ce récit est un récit à deux voix, à quatre mains et surtout à deux cerveaux. Avant la sortie de Thor le monde des ténèbres nous vous présentons notre version des faits 8D

Titre :/ « Laisse les autres faire la guerre. » Bella gerant alii

Genre : Historique /romance/Yaoi

**CHAPITRE I : Vähän Arving**

Il faisait un froid glacial, et même le soleil qui brillait dans un ciel dégagé de tous nuages ne parvenait pas à dissiper la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant. Odin resserra sa cape de fourrure sur ses épaules et pressa le pas de sa monture. De la buée s'échappait de ses naseaux et l'animal qui peinait à se frayer un chemin dans les épaisses congères qui jalonnaient la route. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que d'immenses étendues de neiges que le vent balayait sans obstacle. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Rien d'autre que la neige, la glace et le vent.

La suite d'Odin s'était resserré pour se tenir chaud. Encolure contre encolure, naseaux contre naseaux. Leur formation ainsi compacté avançait lentement et, le roi d'Asgard préférait marcher en tête. Seul avec ses pensées il cheminait sans se souciait qu'on le suive ou non. Il aimait monter seul, dans la neige. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire il le rendait plus vivant. Il se sentait vivifiait et cela lui permettait de garder les idées claires sur ce qui allait suivre.

Il venait en paix, la guerre qui opposait Jotunheim et Asgard n'avait que trop durée. Trop des siens étaient morts au combat. Trop d'hommes étaient tombés sous les assauts répété des Jotun et trop de Jotun avaient péri sous les lames des Asgardiens. Cette guerre avait été futile, inutile. L'animosité qu'entretenait les deux peuple n'avait servi à rien d'autre qu'a grossir les rangs de Hell, la déesse des enfers. Alors Odin et Laufey s'étaient décidé à signer un pacte, une trêve, et peut être même cela amènerait-il une paix durable.

Un éclaireur asgardien galopa dans sa direction et Odin fronça les sourcils.

« Votre majesté, dit il, nous arrivons en vue de la forteresse d'Utgard. »

Odin acquiesça et éperonna sa monture qui fit un bon avant de partir dans un galop fiévreux projetant des gerbes de neige dans son sillage.

Le soleil qui se réfrectait sur la poudreuse l'éblouissait mais Odin continuait de pousser sa monture jusqu'à ses limites. Il voulait régler l'affaire avant la nuit tombée. L'éclaireur n'avait pas mentit, car en arrivant au fait de la colline qu'ils gravissaient Ugtard s'offrit à leur vue.

La forteresse de glace et de cristal resplendissait d'or et de lumière. Ses flèches acérée pointant vers le ciel brillaient comme les lumières d'un phare en pleine nuit. Les rayons du soleil jouaient sur les parois de glaces et de verre les habillant de mille joyaux sans cesse en mouvement. Utgard s'était paré de ses plus beaux atours pour recevoir la cour d'Asgard.

Odin fit ralentir son étalon pour jouir du spectacle que lui offrait la capitale Jotun. Odin n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette vision enchanteresse. Quel gachis cela aura-t-il été de détruire ce joyaux resplendissant, en de vaines querelles. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Jotunheim avait opposé une si farouche résistance. Les Jotun avaient su mettre à profit l'inhospitalitè de leur monde et créer quelque chose dont ils pouvaient être fier.

Au loin, sur la route de neige tassée une colonne de cavaliers Jotun venaient à leur rencontre leurs étendards frappé du loup blanc de Jotunheim ondulaient derrière eux. Odin se retourna pour donner l'ordre à ses propres hérauts de dresser leurs couleurs. Le phénix d'or d'Asgard s'éleva alors claquant dans le vent glacial qui parcourait les pleines enneigées. Au loin un cor résonna, annonçant leur arrivée. Une note grave qui vibrait dans l'air. Une note qui résonnait dans leurs entrailles, ce cor, était le même que sur Asgard.

Laufey chevauchant en tête, arriva bientôt au niveau d'Odin. Les deux colonnes se firent face dans le plus grand silence. Chacun se jaugeait, s'observait et s'affrontait du regard. Mais nul n'était là pour la fièvre du combat ou la soif du sang.

« Odin, AllFather, déclara le roi des géants de sa voix caverneuse. Je te souhaite la bienvenue au nom de Jotunheim et de son peuple.

Odin acquiesça.

« Je te remercie Laufey souverain de Jotunheim. Je ne peux qu'admirer la splendeur de votre cité, et je serais plus qu'honoré de la visiter.

« Je serais ravi d'être votre guide.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, et l'unique colonne ainsi formée se mit en branle.

Les Asgardiens observaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée l'étrangeté de leurs hôtes. Les géants montaient d'étranges destriers qui semblaient n'être fait que de glace. Les énormes montures avaient en effet une peau bleuté presque translucide au travers de laquelle on pouvait voir le sang noir qui coulaient dans leurs veines. Leur crinière était aussi vaporeuse que des lambeaux de brumes accrochés à leur encolure. Des myriades de perles et de clochettes d'or accrochaient à leur selle et à leurs fontes tintinnabulaient à chacun de leur pas. Si Odin avait toujours cru que les Jotun étaient des barbares il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de s'être trompé. Ils ne portaient presque aucun vêtements malgré le froid polaire, mais ils étaient couverts de bijoux d'or et de pierres précieuses qui rehaussé magnifiquement le bleu de leur peau céruléenne. A côté d'eux les Ases passaient pour des rustres sans aucun sens de l'esthétique, engonçaient dans leur capes de fourrures et leurs cottes de mailles.

Odin sourit pour lui même, car le plus grand de ses hommes arrivaient à peine au menton de leurs hôtes. Laufey les conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'honneur de la forteresse où la troupe fut accueillit par une pluie de flocons de neiges magiques car le ciel était bleu. Les Jotuns étaient partout et les accueillaient en héros. Ils chantaient, dansaient et riaient alors même que ceux qu'ils recevaient étaient leurs ennemis de toujours.

Les asgardiens se lancèrent des oeuillades perplexes alors même que des femmes jotuns leurs offraient des paniers débordant d'or et de joyaux. Ils avaient encore tant à apprendre de ce peuple se dit Odin en acceptant les présents avec la plus grande déférence. Le plus étrange sans doute était l'androgénie des Jotuns. Si certains hommes n'étaient qu'une masse de muscles bleuté, les autres avaient un physique plus troublant. Certains jeunes hommes auraient pu paraître pour de délicieuses jeunes filles alors que certaines femmes semblaient aussi massives qu'un homme dans la force de l'âge. Les sexes se confondaient et laissaient les Ases confus. On les conduisit jusqu'au palais où les attendaient une foule encore plus compacte que dans les rues de la citadelle si c'était possible. Des pages, aussi proches de leur taille que possible prirent en charge les montures haletantes, et ils mirent enfin pied à terre. Les membres de la troupe qui les avaient accueilli plus tôt les entouraient à une distance respectable pour que tous puisse voir les Asgardiens.

Odin s'attendait presque à ce que tombe sur eux des quolibets et des insultes de la pire espèce, mais au contraire le peuple se montrait plus souriant que jamais. Femmes, enfants, adolescents riaient joyeusement et les observaient avec une curiosité naïve. Certains les dévisageaient étonnés sans doute de voir leurs ennemis si petits et d'apparences si fragiles. Puis, Laufey se présenta devant le peuple qui se tue.

« Frères, sœurs, mon peuple, aujourd'hui est un jour que nul n'oubliera jamais. Aujourd'hui nos murs de glaces éternelles accueillent Odin AllFather et sa maison. Aujourd'hui nulle querelle ne sera permise, les armes seront déposées, et nous festoierons jusqu'à ce que la lune ait atteint le Zenith de sa course dans l'azur. Aujourd'hui, mes enfants nous sommes en paix. Bien entendu le palais sera ouvert pour tous ceux et celles qui souhaiteraient partager son vin et son pain avec nos ennemis de naguère et nos amis de demain. Bientôt mes sœurs et mes frères nous ne seront plus qu'une maison. Nous n'oublierons pas le sang et les larmes versées et nous continuerons de chanter nos morts et le salue de leurs âmes éternelles mais... Aujourd'hui, est le début d'une ére nouvelle qui, je l'espère sera sous le signe de la neige pure et non plus celle souillées du noir de notre sang. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du roi puis bientôt des exclamations de joies éclatèrent. La foule en liesse se mit à acclamer son souverain et ses hôtes, comme s'il ne suffisait que de ça pour enterrer des siècles d'animosité. Puis Laufey fit de nouveau taire son peuple.

« Mes frères, mes sœurs, écoutons les mots d'Odin AllFather seigneur d'Asgard et roi des Ases.

Odin acquiesça gravement et embrassa du regard tous les visages tournaient vers lui. Il était au centre de cette assemblée de géants et pourtant il lui sembla qu'ils n'étaient peut être pas si grands que ça. Il y avait un cœur dans chaque poitrine qui battait à l'unisson des leurs. C'était un peuple comme les autres mais un peuple qui malgrè les outrages avait su rester dignes et accueillant.

« Il n'est pas aisé de parler après toi Laufey fils et roi de Jotunheim, mais je ne peux qu'approuver tes paroles pleines de sagesses. J'ajouterais seulement que ma maison est désormais la votre, et j'espère pouvoir apprendre la richesse de votre culture et la faire partager aux miens en Asgard. J'espère de tout mon cœur que plus aucun des notre ne saignera dans une guerre vaine. Nous avons été des fous, des aveugles et des enfants. Aujourd'hui nous devenons tous des rois avisés et peut-être sages...

Il y eu une nouvelle salve d'acclamation alors que Laufey déclarait les festivités ouvertes.

~*o*O*o~

La fête dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Nul n'eut à l'esprit la raison de leur venu ce soir là, car les Jotun savaient festoyer. Des jongleurs, des danseurs, des magiciens et des conteurs les régalèrent de scènes colorées et d'histoires fabuleuses qui les emmenèrent bien plus loin qu'Yggdrasil. L'alcool et la nourriture abondaient. Et ils découvrirent la finesse des mets Jotun et la diversité de leur gastronomie plutôt exotique. On leur servit même une espèce de ragoût si épicé qu'ils crurent brûler de l'intérieur. On leur dit qu'ici la chaleur venait toujours de dedans et jamais de dehors, et tous se mirent à rire.

Malgré l'animation du banquet il régnait un froid mordant dans la grande salle du palais ouverte aux quatre vents. Les asgardiens gardèrent donc leurs fourrures et se tinrent chaud grace à l'excellent alcool Jotun. Comme Laufey l'avait promis tout le peuple de Jotunheim fut convier aux festivités et Odin s'étonna de voir les membres de la famille royal ou de la cours déambuler parmi le peuple comme si les titres n'avaient aucun importance. Et peut être que ça n'en avait pas... Odin resta pensif et médita sur ce qui avait bien pousser son père à chercher querelle à ce peuple.

Après le festin on les conduisit dans des chambres où, pour leur plus grand plaisir, on avait fait brûler un feu et que l'on avait réchauffé avec l'aide d'un peu de magie. Ils purent donc retirer leurs manteaux et leur pourpoints de laines et se délasser dans des lits couverts de fourrure et de duvets d'oie.

~*o*O*o~

« Je m'étonne de la richesse de votre peuple. »

Déclara Odin en suivant du regard une enfant Jotun dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient tressé de fil d'or et de perles d'améthystes et d'ambre jaune.

Laufey marchait à côté de lui, les mains derrière le dos. Ils avaient convenu de discuter des affaires qui les intéressaient durant une visite de la ville. Utgard était vraiment magnifique et n'avait rien à envier à Asgard. Il y avait partout des jardins où poussaient une étonnante flores. Si beaucoup de plantes ressemblaient à celles présentes sur les terres asgardiennes, celles si semblaient s'être acclimater et fleurissaient malgré la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère Jotun. Ils avaient parcouru la ville en prenant leur temps. Laufey expliqua à Odin que Utgard était bien plus qu'une forteresse c'était une œuvre d'art et que chacun était tenu de l'entretenir. Il lui expliqua que tout changeait sans cesse, par exemple cette statue de glace n'était pas là la veille et ne serait sans doute plus là demain. La glace, lui dit-il encore, étant éphémère elle nécessitait d'être sans cesse renouveler, travailler et permettait de laisser libre court à la créativité de chacun.

Odin acquiesçait et observait appréciateur les trésors de la citadelle.

« Pourquoi l'or attire tellement votre peuple... renchérit Laufey en posant son regard pourpre sur son hôte.

« Parce que chez nous, l'or est rare, donc précieux...

« - Donc cher. Poursuivit le roi jotun.

Odin ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel d'un gris perle. Il allait sans doute neiger. Odin se demanda vaguement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette ville de glace dans un carcan de neige fraîche.

« Ici, l'argent, n'existe pas... Nous troquons, nous échangeons, ma maison et aussi celle de n'importe quel erre qui aurait besoin de mon assistance. Je sers mon peuple et en échange il m'offre ses biens. Les titres, les terres... ne sont que pour les lois...

« L'or est donc juste un accessoire comme un autre ?

« Les bijoux, sont comme les vêtements pour vous. Ils montrent la personnalité de chacun. L'or se trouve en abondance sur nos terres, pourquoi nous en priverions nous ?

- Ca a du sens. Opina Odin les sourcils fronçaient. Mais, j'ai bien peur que mon peuple ne comprenne pas ceci...

- Comme mon peuple ne comprend pas que vous aimiez tant la chaleur...

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et continuèrent d'avancer dans une coursives qui longeait un verger. Des femmes y étaient occupés à ramasser des fleurs rosées qui exhalaient un parfum exquis. Pendant qu'elles s'affairaient elles discutaient joyeusement en riant et en gloussant comme n'importe quelles jeunes femmes. Les clochettes d'or dans leurs tresses et les bracelets à leur poignet tintaient et cliquetaient à chacun de leurs gestes. Elles ne portaient rien de plus si ce n'était une longue jupe de voiles claires sur leurs jambes nues.

Odin frissonna et souffla un peu de buée.

« Il faut que nous parlions Laufey.

- Je sais, Odin. Je le sais.

- Cette guerre ne prendra pas fin sans un accord, un papier, quelque chose que les autres peuples puissent voir comme une preuve de notre bonne volonté.

- Je le sais également. Et je n'ai jamais voulu de cette guerre, toi non plus j'imagine... mais il est inutile de se demander de qui de la poule ou de l'oeuf est arrivé en premier.

- Une expression Midgardienne ? S'étonna Odin.

- Oui... j'aime beaucoup ce peuple... ils vous ressemblent assez.

Odin fit une moue mi figue mi raisin et Laufey éclata de rire.

" Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le sujet de notre débats.

Odin acquiesça et se tourna vers lui le visage grave.

« Mon peuple, et ton peuple on souffert de nos bétises, et ne te méprend pas Laufey, si je te respecte entant que souverain et en tant que personne... le chef d'armée, le soldat me répugne et a pris trop des miens pour que je lui pardonne. Et je sais que la réciproque est vrais.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je n'apprécie pas non plus le soldat et le guerrier que tu es... je te hais pour le sang que tu as versé, mais je sais aussi qu'il faut que tout cela cesse.

- Nous y voilà. Répliqua sombrement Odin en passant ses doigts dans sa barbe blanche.

- C'était le but de notre entretiens il me semble. Et ce depuis le moment où ton émissaire est venue porter ce message de trêve. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Ca aurait pu passer pour un acte de faiblesse ou de couardise pour ton peuple qui est si fier.

Odin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il continua d'avancer lentement comme s'il n'était pas sûr que le sol sur lequel il posait son pied était stable. Il sentait le regard incendescent de Laufey dans son dos.

« Un jeune Jotun, un soir, est mort sous ma lame... il m'a regardé et j'ai soutenue son regard. J'ai vu sa jeunesse, et son effarement de mourir si jeune. Et lorsqu'il a poussé son dernier soupir j'ai regardé autour de moi et ce que j'ai vu ce jour là... m'a convaincu de l'égarement dont nous faisions tous preuve. De l'aveuglement qui obscurcissait notre jugement. Pourquoi étais-je obligé d'envoyer mon peuple à la mort ? Pour quelle raison ? Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne la connaissais pas moi même. Cette guerre a vraiment trop durée. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas... ce qui est de mieux à faire ? Un simple papier ne servira que quelques siècles... mais après...

Laufey resta silencieux. Le temps était clément selon lui. La neige serait bientôt douce sur les terres gelées, elle nourrirait les arbres et les fleurs. Mais elle ne pourrait pas ramener à la vie ceux qui étaient déjà morts.

« Il faudrait un mariage. Dit-il calmement, il savait que Odin avait pensé à la même chose sans oser le formuler clairement.

- Je n'ai qu'un fils, et je ne sais pas si une géante pourrait vivre en Asgard sans mourir de chaud. Dans nos contrées la neige ne tombe que quelques mois dans l'année et les étés sont chaud même pour nous.

Odin ne savait même pas si Laufey avait des enfants en tout cas on ne lui en avait pas présenter. Les deux hommes se firent face.

« J'ai un fils Odin, mon fils unique, que je chéris plus que tout au monde. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée même de devoir l'envoyer loin de moi.

Odin fronça les sourcils.

« Laufey, nous parlons de deux fils, pas d'un fils et d'une fille, je n'ai rien contre ces pratiques... Mais c'est une union stérile.

- Détrompes toi, Odin. Je vois que tu ne sais rien de notre peuple. Laisses moi donc t'expliquer une particularité qui nous est propre. Les Jotuns ne sont ni hommes, ni femmes, chaque enfant né avec les deux sexes et à partir d'un certain âge, ils peuvent choisir s'ils préférent être un homme ou une femme, ou même parfois les deux.

Odin écarquilla les yeux. C'était la chose la plus étonnante qu'on lui ai jamais dite, et pourtant il avait donné son œil droit à la magicienne Moriganne pour obtenir sa magie et son savoir. Mais loin d'interrompre son interlocuteur il l'invita à poursuivre.

- En outre, les hommes jotuns peuvent porter des enfants si tel est leur désir bien que cela arrive assez rarement... dans ces moments là, la magie opère, et l'homme devient femme. Cela ne dure que le temps de l'enfantement, mais s'il faut un héritier ou une héritière pour unir nos deux maisons alors cela est possible.

- Je vois... effectivement, cela pourrait être envisageable. Et pour...

- Vähän arving, a été conçu avec une elfe du royaume de Svartalfheim, sa taille est donc la même que la votre, je le pense en tout cas... j'estimais énormément sa mère... je n'ai aimé qu'elle et ce fils et tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Le sacrifier pour la paix me fend le cœur mais le bonheur d'un peuple vaut plus que le bonheur d'un seul homme.

Laufey encra son regard profondément dans l'oeil unique d'Odin. L'Ases voyait ce que lui coûtait un tel sacrifice que lui même n'aurait pas été prêt à faire.

- Écoutes moi bien Odin. Je fais ça pour qu'il n'y est plus ni haine ni querelle entre nos peuples, mais si je dois me rendre compte que le sacrifice de mon fils unique a été vain, je n'aurais nul pitié pour Asgard. Vähän, Loki, car tel est son nom est prêt, il est magicien comme sa mère, et le climat de ton pays lui sera plus supportable que le climat du notre pour ton fils.

Odin sourit intérieurement en se disant que le caractère impétueux de Thor ne lui aurait quand même pas permis de s'adapter à Jotunheim. Ils marchèrent encore un moment, silencieux, méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Puis, une neige fine et délicate se mit un tomber, se posant sur les fragiles pétales des fleurs du vergers. Les jeunes femmes levèrent la tête et se mirent à danser pour saluer cette nouvelle invité. Comme toujours, les coutumes Jotun était une découverte étonnante. Le souverain d'Asgard poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait tellement vieux tout à coup.

« Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, ton fils partira sur Asgard avec moi où il y sera élever dans le respect de nos deux coutumes. À leur majorité, nous les unirons, et nos maisons seront plus liées que nulle autre. Dit Odin d'une voix ferme.

Laufey acquiesça sombrement.

« A partir du moment où Loki sera à tes côtés, il sera ton fils et non plus le mien, car telle est la loi de notre monde. Il sera toujours le bienvenu ici, mais il sera désormais de ta maison. Nous pleurons notre prince Odin, nous le pleurerons longtemps. Mais si l'Arving, héritier, n'es plus, Loki, deviendra le lien, l'intermédiaire diplomatique entre nous.

- Laufey, je salue ton courage. Je te respecte et nous chanterons ce qui a été dit ici. Je prendrais soin de Loki comme mon fils, et je l'aimerais comme s'il était la chaire de ma chaire le sang de mon sang.

- Bien, Odin AllFather, alors si telle est notre décision il nous faut la présenter à nos peuples respectifs. Nous festoierons ce soir, nous chanterons, nous danserons, nous célébrerons cette paix nouvelle... et demain, nous penserons à pleurer.

~*o*O*o*~

Laufey tint parole, car le banquet auquel ils assistèrent ce soir là fut le plus somptueux auquel Odin eut jamais assisté. On dansa et on chanta toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que à l'est le ciel palisse. Et au matin Laufey vint chercher Odin pour lui présenter le jeune prince.

Le temps était claire et la neige qui était tombée la veille scintillait sous les éclats rosés du soleil matinale. Utgard s'éveillait doucement sous un manteau blanc qui la couvrait comme une étole sur les bras d'une belle femme. Odin suivit Laufey à travers le dédales de coursives et de cloîtres qui entouraient les jardins intérieur du palais royal. La neige et le givre faisait briller les branches des arbres et des buissons de fleurs presque sauvages. Ils marchaient silencieusement, sans oser s'adresser le moindre mot, ou le moindre regard. Le discours de Laufey à son peuple avait ému tout le monde. Il avait tenu les mêmes propos à son auditoire qu'à Odin plus tôt dans la journée. Les visages s'étaient fermés et même chez les asgardiens on avait accueilli la nouvelle avec tristesse. Mais comme l'avait dit le roi Jotun plus tôt, l'heure était à la célébration et il serait temps de pleurer plus tard.

Laufey accompagna Odin jusque dans un jardin interieur où attendait le jeune Loki. Il était assis en tailleur sur un banc, un épais volume devant les yeux. L'enfant était bien plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait. Il devait avoir entre huit et dix ans et avait la taille d'un enfant humain de huit ou dix ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressé à la manière Jotun et retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Ses cornes encore petites pour son âge étaient ornementées de fines chaînes d'or. Il avait de nombreux bracelets en or ou en perles autour des poignets et des chevilles. Il portait un long pagne en voile, comme tous les jotun, sauf que cette étoffe provenait du royaume elfique dont sa mère était originaire. Le voile était un dégradé du blanc vers le jaune rehaussé de rouge et d'orange.

« Vähän, Loki, Odin AllFather est là. Déclara Laufey d'une voix neutre.

L'enfant leva ses yeux purpurins sur Odin qui le gratifia d'un sourire affable. Le jeune garçon ferma son livre d'un claquement sec et sauta sur ses jambes, à pieds joints dans la neige les bracelets de ses chevilles tintant joyeusement. Odin n'aurait jamais pensé que le fils d'un géant puisse être aussi petit. Il lui arrivait à peu prés à la taille, mais le petit prince ne manquait pas d'aplomb.

« Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer pour apporter la paix entre nos royaumes, j'espère que je serais un fils digne de l'honneur que vous me faites. Dit-il en s'inclinant poliment.

Odin haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça pour me faire plaisir. Déclara Odin avec un sourire contrit. Mais Loki se raidit et pinça ses petites lèvres bleutés.

« Je ne vous dis pas ça pour vous faire plaisir messire, mais parce que c'est un devoir qui m'incombe et que je suis prêt à le remplir... Pour mon peuple.

Laufey lui coula un regard plein de fierté et de tristesse.

- Je rejoints votre maison avec plaisir messire.

- Si tu le dis...

Odin s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant. Il était franc, décidé, et effrayé également mais il le cachait extrêmement bien. Le souverain soupira, il allait arracher cet enfant à son foyer, à tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu, pour l'emmener dans un autre château, dans un autre monde. Il allait le jeter en pâture à son peuple qui n'était pas aussi compatissant que pouvait l'être le peuple Jotun. Ça l'attristait bien-sûr, mais il était prêt à rendre le changement moins rude.

« Bien, Loki, il est temps de partir. Déclara Odin en s'adressant autant au père qu'au fils.

Les deux acquiescèrent et ils rejoignirent la délégations d'Asgardien sur le départ.

Le père de toutes choses l'avait déjà remarqué en allant chercher l'enfant, mais le palais et la ville était étrangement silencieux. Quand ils sortirent, les montures avaient été étrillées et sellées.

La cours était calme, pourtant tout Utgard semblait être présente. Les géants de glaces avaient retirés leur parure étincelante et revêtus des voiles noirs qui couvraient leurs visages. Odin regarda Laufey s'agenouiller devant son fils et retirer un à un tous ses bijoux pour en couvrir le jeune prince. Une servante apporta deux coffres de bois sombres richement ornementé qu'elle déposa silencieusement dans un chariot tiré par un mulet.

« Mon fils tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison... chuchota Laufey à l'adresse de Loki et Odin fit mine de ne pas voir la perle de glace couler le long de la joue du roi.

Les cavaliers asgardiens se mirent position. Odin prit délicatement la petite main de Loki dans la sienne et le hissa sur son cheval. Puis la colonne se mit en branle dans le silence de la cours d'honneur du palais de Jotunheim. Il n'y avait que le vent qui soufflait. Il n'y avait que cette atroce sensation d'arracher un enfant à sa patrie. Ce sentiment de prendre sans donner. Puis, doucement d'abord une femme se mit à chanter, une mélopée triste que seul le vent accompagné. C'était un chant Jotun qui parlait d'un prince partant au-loin. Le chant fut bientôt repris par tous les géants à l'unisson de la peine de perdre leur prince.

_Quand le vent et les glaces se figent._

_Quand la neige fait taire ses flocons._

_Ensemble nous pleurons._

_Quand le temps est aux adieux._

_Que notre prince s'en va._

_Et que rien ne nous le ramènera._

_Pleurez mes frères et mes sœurs_

_le prince quitte sa demeure_

_gardez le silence jotun_

_laissez pleurer la lune._

_Quand le prince s'en vat en guerre_

_que la bataille l'arrache de ses terres_

_nous pleurons mes sœurs et mes frères._

_Quand le vent nous amènera ses louanges_

_Quand la neige tombera de nouveau_

_peut être acclamerons nous un héros_

_Mes sœurs et mes frères_

_nous sommes tous père et mère_

_de cet enfant qui nous quitte_

_Quand la nuit reviendra_

_que l'hiver sera là_

_et que la vie nous quittera _

_c'est notre prince qu'on pleurera_

_Chantez mes frères et mes sœurs_

_notre prince change de demeure_

_vers les morts ou les vivants_

_il restera notre enfant._

_Fils de jotun tu nous laisse_

_que ce geste en rien ne te blesse_

_car tu pars fier_

_défendre tes sœurs et tes frères._

_Chantons le retour de la paix._

_Faisons taire nos épées_

_Brisons nos boucliers_

_notre prince part en paix._

_Quand le vent et les glaces se figent._

_Quand la neige fait taire ses flocons._

_Ensemble nous pleurons._

Pendant longtemps la mélopée Jotun résonna dans le cœur d'Odin, il serra Loki contre lui alors qu'il emmenait loin de chez lui.

" Es tu prêt lui ? Demanda le roi d'Asgard.

- La paix est meilleure que la plus juste des guerres... répondit simplement l'enfant.

_To be continued _

_N'oubliez pas la review et le salaire de l'auteur !_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Bonsoir Bonsoir ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, je vais essayer de garder un rythme de publication assez régulier. Pour le moment je pense à publier toutes les deux semaines.

Si le chapitre un ne semble pas apprendre beaucoup de chose sur l'histoire à suivre, ou sur le tag de cette fanfiction ne vous en faites pas c'est tout à fait normale.

Autre point, l'idée de faire des Jotun des êtres hermaphrodites n'est pas de nous (Estelle Kim n'y ai pour rien ou presque XD ) Le fait est que, dans la mythologie les Jotuns sont présentés comme des hommes pouvant porter des enfants, comme c'est un peu obscure j'ai utilisé ce que les autres auteurs de fanfiction en pense. Tumblr étant une magnifique et inépuisable source d'inspiration la plupart des détails sur jotunheim viennent donc de là. Pour le reste, j'essaierais d'être la plus fidèle aux personnages originaux. Je m'inspire notamment du comic « Thor, Journey into mistery » et aussi du Thor de Shtravinsky et bien sûr des films ^^ voilà voilà, je tiens aussi à vous remercier de nous lire, et de laisser des reviews aussi ! * les reviews c'est le bien ! * donnez nous votre avis ! Ca nous intéresse ! Sur ce... je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! A dans deux semaines.

**CHAPITRE II : Asgard**

La colonne de cavaliers asgardiens filait dans la neige fraîchement tombée projetant de hautes gerbes de glace et de poudreuse. Le froid soleil du matin rosissait la neige et rendait les ombres bleutés. Malgré la fraîcheur, les montures fumaient et des volutes de vapeurs s'élevaient de leurs flancs et de leurs naseaux.

Odin chevauchait en tête, penché sur l'encolure de son étalon il cavalait avec vélocité poussant sa monture à ses limites. Contre lui, le petit prince jotun restait stoïque, immobile il regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Ils ne leur restaient que peu de temps avant que Heimdall ne leur ouvre le Bifrost.

Odin avait jugé préférable de ne pas apparaître au milieu de Utgard, d'une part car, il doutait que les jotuns puissent comprendre qu'on puisse entrer dans leur cité ainsi sans y être vraiment invité, et parce le bifrost était encore un moyen de déplacement qu'il gardait plus ou moins secret. Le pont arc-en-ciel était pour beaucoup une légende et le père de tous souhaitait que cela reste ainsi. C'était aprés tout une arme autant qu'un outil et il ne voulait pas qu'elle échoit entre de mauvaises mains. Il avait donc demander au gardien du pont de les déposer le moins en vue du peuple Jotun. Ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous, et s'ils n'étaient pas à l'heure une horde de guerriers dévalerait sur Jotunheim pour la réduire en cendre.

« Votre majesté ! Nous arrivons en vu du point de passage ! Lui hurla un éclaireur sur sa droite/

Trés bien, faites pressé l'allure du reste de la troupe !

Bien messire !

Le héraut fit virer sa monture qui décrivit un arc de cercle avant de repartir dans la direction opposée. Odin le suivit du regard avant de reporter son attention vers la colonne de lumière qui venait d'apparaître droit devant lui. Il pressa encore un peu plus l'allure de sa monture pendant que le diamètre du Bifrost s'élargissait de manière à pouvoir faire passer la vingtaines de cavaliers qui chevauchaient dans sa direction.

« Heimdall ! Appela Odin sans parvenir à couvrir le bruit des sabots des chevaux et des ordres lançaient comme des aboiements. Heimdall ! Nous arrivons, faits dégagez le pont, je ne veux aucun civil sur notre passage, demande au capitaine de la garde de faire sonner le rassemblement, nous aurons quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

Rien ne se produisit mais le roi d'Asgard savait qu'on l'avait entendu. Heimdall, voyait et savait tout et même le plus agile des magiciens ne pouvaient se soustraire à son regard. Malheureusement son œil vigilant ne pouvait surveiller qu'un monde à la fois et c'était sans doute là son seul inconvénient.

« Qu'est ce que le Bifrost ? Demanda la voix de Loki.

c'est notre pont ! Notre point de passage d'un monde à l'autre ! Vous n'en avez pas de semblable ici ce me semble.

Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux pourpres observaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension le pont arc-en-ciel se déployer et couler sur la terre comme un fontaine de lumière colorée. Cela faisait comme une aurore boréale, Loki en avait déjà vue mais jamais en plein jour. C'était spectaculaire pour lui qui n'était habitué qu'aux paysages monochromes de Jotunheim.

« Nous n'avons rien d'aussi beau, finit-il par dire d'une voix hésitante, mais nous avons une source... lorsque nous nous immergeons dedans nous pouvons voyager là où il y a de la glaces, sur Jotunheim ou ailleurs... mon pére... heu... le roi m'a dit que c'est comme ça qu'il allait voir les elfes...

Odin acquiésça il avait entendu parler de cette source magique. Mais il ignorait tout de sa localisation ou de son fonctionnement.

Ils furent bientôt tous rassemblé autour du pont qui continuait de déverser sa lumière. Une violente bourrasque de vent souleva la poudreuse faisant scintillait l'air de myriade de paillettes. Les hérauts sonnérent le regroupement et chacun vint prendre sa place à la suite de leur souverain. Celui ci fit avancer son étalon au pas jusqu'au centre du Bifrost. Loki était emerveillé, tout était si lumineux si coloré ! Puis la suite se posta à son tour dans le Bifrost.

« HEIMDALL ! OUVRE LE PONT ! »

Hurla Odin alors, tout ne fut plus que lumière chatoyante. Il n'existait plus que le tourbillon dans lequel ils étaient pris au piège. Il n'y avait plus que cette note vibrante de magie que Loki ressentait au plus profond de lui même, c'était comme le long hurlement d'un loup ramenant sa meute au-prés de lui. La magie était absolument partout, intense, violente, presque douloureuse et aveuglante. Ça réveillait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su définir mais qui résonnait dans ses entrailles comme la plus intime des convictions. Et puis il n'y eut plus rien. Les chevaux bondirent sur un sol lisse et irisait de couleurs changeantes. Les animaux renâclèrent et piaffèrent, heureux d'être rentrer à la maison.

Odin sourit à Loki qui était bouche bée.

« Bienvenu Loki, voici Asgard. »

Devant eux, de l'autre côté du pont s'étendait un royaume en suspension dans l'infini des étoiles. Des trombes d'eaux se déversaient dans le vide de l'espace alors que des montagnes suspendues dans les airs flottaient entre des bancs de lourds nuages cotonneux. Et sous ses montagnes, sur les flancs d'un a-pic rocheux se dressait la cité des Ases. Ses flèches d'airains resplendissait dans la lumière du matin, alors que des murailles d'obsidiennes les couvraient de leur ombre majestueuse. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Loki était la chaleur. Ô bien sûr, il ne devait pas faire plus 4 ou 5° mais pour lui qui était habitué au froid de son monde de glace c'était comme une canicule sans précédent.

« Il fait chaud... s'étonna Loki...

Odin haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Non... il ne fait pas chaud, je dirais même qu'il fait plutôt frais.

mais...

tu t'habitueras, tu verras...

Loki se tut et se mussa contre l'encolure du cheval. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il devait quitter son foyer, il avait peur. Peur de cette cité qui se dressait devant lui, peur de ce peuple qu'il ne connaissait pas et peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

La colonne de cavaliers s'ébranla et chevaucha jusqu'aux portes d'Asgard où les attendait une petite troupe de soldats d'élites triés sur le volet.

« Votre majesté ! Les saluèrent les membres de la garde.

Odin leur rendit leur salut et s'engagea dans les ruelles escarpées qui menaient au palais royal. Les rues étaient désertes, Loki se demanda où était passé la population... Il s'apprêtait à poser la question à Odin mais celui ci ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il fit prendre à sa monture une ruelle encore plus étroite et plus sombre que la précédente.

Ils arrivérent enfin au palais mais pas de la façon dont Loki s'y attendait. S'il avait imaginé être accueilli en héros, porté au nu par la foule et entrer par la porte d'honneur, il déchantait. Odin mena sa monture par une porte dérobée et ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure des Ases non pas comme des héros mais comme des voleurs.

Ils entrèrent par les écuries et Odin confia sa monture aux pages qui se pressaient autour d'eux. Les cavaliers démontèrent et se dispersèrent pour faire suivre les ordres du roi des Ases. Il y avait de l'animation autour d'eux, chacun allait et venait en parlant en aboyant et en s'affairant. Loki était perdu, tous ses gens autour de lui, tous ces nouveaux visages inconnus. Il y avait tant de nouveauté, tout lui paraissait si étrange, si petit...

La lumière du petit matin était si vive, si intense, le soleil était si chaud sur sa peau de glace. Les dalles de pierres sous ses pieds lui procurait une sensation étonnante. Les odeurs qui venaient des écuries lui étaient nouvelles. Aprés tout il n'avait jamais vu de fourrage encore vert. Les couleurs pour lui n'était que les réfractations des rayons du soleil sur la neige ou sur la glace. Pour lui les couleurs appartenaient aux livres d'images de sa mère et aux tissus de ses frères et sœurs, et pour la première fois il voyait de vrais couleurs. La paille jaune, le bois des poutres des écuries, le rouge des toitures. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait et qu'il avait soif de découvrir.

Cependant, Odin, l'attrapa par la main et le guida hors de ce monde nouveau qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Ils entrèrent dans le palais en proie à une agitation que Loki trouvait presque rassurante. Cela lui rappelait son propre foyer car dans la citadelle d'Utgard nul ne restait sans occupation bien longtemps. Tout le palais résonnait des échos des rires et des conversations de ses habitants. Il n'y avait pas un seul instant où le silence puisse régner et Asgard ne semblait pas différente.

Les visages qu'il croisait ne lui adressaient pas un regard, chacun était concentré sur la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir. Ils croisèrent nombre de pages, de gardes et d'autres habitants du palais. La plupart saluait le roi d'un simple hochement de tête, et Odin y répondait de la même façon. Ils marchaient vite. Les bruits de leur pas étouffait par l'activité qui régnait. Ils gravirent des escaliers, traversèrent de grandes salles qui ne semblaient pas avoir d'autre fonction que d'être grande. Ils passèrent par des coursives qui bordaient des jardins intérieurs dont la végétation moribonde peinait à survivre dans la neige qui était tombée récemment. Loki haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Comment des plantes pouvaient ne pas survivre au froid ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette bizarrerie car Odin continuait de l'entraîner plus en avant dans le palais, jusqu'à des étages plus calmes, presque désert. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une haute porte richement décorée devant la quelle deux gardes en armures étaient postés. Ils saluèrent leur roi et les laissèrent passer sans même se rendre compte de la présence du jeune prince. Odin, fit entrer Loki en premier puis se retourna vers un garde.

« Pourriez vous faire mander le prince Thor je vous prie ?

L'homme acquiesça et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

Loki observa la pièce où il se trouvait. Un grand bureau de bois sombre comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant prenait presque toute la place devant une haute fenêtre en ogive. La lumière qui passait au travers des vitraux multicolores dessinaient des formes étonnante sur le plancher. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres ou de rouleaux. Il y avait aussi des cartes des neufs mondes, des cartes des routes d'Asgard, des cartes d'endroit que Loki n'avait jamais vu même en peinture. Devant le bureau on avait disposé quelques fauteuils d'allures confortables, mais même s'ils auraient pu paraître imposant pour n'importe quel Ases, pour Loki tout ce mobilier lui semblait provenir d'une dînette pour enfant. De toutes manières, pour lui, tout serait plus petit, ou plutôt tout serait enfin à sa hauteur.

« Assieds toi, lui dit Odin d'un ton bourru avant de prendre lui même place derrière son bureau.

Loki obéit et s'assit sur un des fauteuils et attendit, les yeux baissaient sur le bout de ses pieds nus couverts des bijoux de son père. Ils étaient bien trop grands pour lui et il peinait un peu à supporter ce poids supplémentaire, mais il ne s'était pas plaint.

« Alors, que penses tu d'Asgard ? Lui demanda soudainement le roi des Ases qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

Heu... je ne sais trop messire, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout voir... mais votre palais est magnifique. C'est un peu comme chez moi.

Et dorénavant, ce palais sera ta demeure. Tu sera libre de te déplacer à ta convenance, Thor se chargera de te faire visiter la cité en compagnie de ses camarades de jeux.

D'accord.

Ils se turent et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thor. Le garde frappa à la porte et le jeune prince asgardien entra comme une tornade dans le bureau. Loki haussa un sourcil dubitatif en observant celui à qui il était visiblement destiné. Thor était aussi blond qu'il était brun, semblait aussi grand et fort qu'il semblait petit et fragile. Ses cheveux dorés lui tombaient juste en-dessous du menton et ses grands yeux bleus semblaient animés d'une flamme féroce.

Le jeune jotun se leva précipitamment. Côte à côte il était clair que Thor le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Loki soupira mentalement en se disant que même pour ici il était petit.

« Thor, mon fils, je te pré...

Père ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! Comment était ce sur Jotunheim ! Fenddral m'a dit que des monstres de glaces gardaient les portes de Utgard et qu'il fallait en tuer un pour pouvoir rentrer ! Le coupa le prince en se précipitant sur son père.

Thor ! Le morigéna Odin en fronçant les sourcils. Cesses donc tes babillages, et cesse de croire tout ce que te raconte Fenddral.

Mais...

Silence !

Bien père.

Penaud, le jeune prince ce tut et baissa les yeux sur la pointe des ses bottes maculées de boues. Odin poussa un long soupir, fit le tour du bureau et se plaça entre son fils et le fils de son ancien ennemi.

« Thor... voici Loki, c'est le fils de Laufey, roi de Jotunheim, comme toi, c'est un prince. Vous grandirez ensemble, et quand vous serez prêt, votre union scellera une paix définitive entre Asgard et Jotunheim.

Thor sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Loki. Il le jaugea de la tête au pied en fronçant les sourcils un peu à la manière de son père. Loki déglutit. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir passer sa vie à côté d'un garçon comme celui ci. Pas que Thor lui fasse une mauvaise impression, seulement il se demandait s'ils pourraient jamais s'entendre tant leurs caractères semblaient diamétralement opposé. Odin devait sans doute se dire la même chose mais il ne le montra pas.

Le prince Asgardien s'approcha d'un pas vers Loki qui recula.

« Quel âge tu as ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de s'approcher.

Huit ans...

J'en ai dix, je suis donc plus vieux que toi ! Tu es sûr d'être un garçon ?

Oui... A peu prés sûr... marmonna Loki en songeant que ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il entendrait cette réflexion. Sur Jotunheim le sexe n'était pas vraiment un problème d'identification puisque tout le monde pouvait changer tout le temps.

Ce sont de vrais cornes ?

Oui...

Ouha ! Trop cool !

S'extasia le jeune Thor en tendant la main pour les toucher. Choc culturel oblige, Loki fit un bon en arrière complètement bouleversé. Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Allez ! Laisses moi les toucher !

NON ! S'écria Loki en se faufilant derrière Odin.

Mais...

Thor. L'appela Odin en lançant un regard noir à son fils qui se figea. As tu bien compris ce que la venue de Loki implique ?

Le jeune garçon resta muet. Non, il n'avait pas compris. Loki sortit la tête du manteau de fourrure d'Odin et alors qu'il allait répliquer, Thor en profita pour agripper ses cornes. Le jotun poussa un hurlement de stupeur et se crispa tant et si bien que de la glace recouvrit instantanément la jambe du roi des Ases.

« THOR ! Rugit-il. Cesse donc ce petit jeu puéril ! Et toi, Loki, cesse donc de pleurer, ce ne peut pas être si grave.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse des deux parties. Expliquer la politique à des enfants de huit et dix ans était à peu prés aussi évident que de dresser un bilgsnipe enragé. Le père de toute chose se massa les sourcils avant de reprendre calmement.

« Il suffit, restez donc calme. Je reprends, Thor, voici Loki, ton futur époux.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Loki le visage fermé se retenant de faire payer l'asgardien pour l'opprobre qu'il lui avait fait subir. Thor, un sourire en coin espérant pouvoir continuer à asticoter ce nouveau venu. Puis, soudain, il sembla comprendre.

« Epoux ? Mais... c'est un garçon ? Je peux pas me marier avec un garçon !

Et tu le feras car la paix en dépend.

Ne peut on pas simplement exterminer les...

Thor, il suffit. Va rejoindre ta mère pour la cérémonie et pas un mot de plus.

Le jeune prince lança un long regard à son père avant de filer comme il lui en avait donné l'ordre. Lorsqu'il fut parti Odin se tourna vers Loki impassible.

« Je suis navré, pour mon fils...

Ce n'est rien... de toute façon j'aurais dit la même chose si nous étions à Utgard. Mentit habilement le jeune prince jotun.

Odin n'était pas dupe, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Allons y, la cérémonie va débuter.

Loki acquièsça. Être jeté en pature au peuple asgardien ne l'enchantait pas, mais avait il réellement le choix ?

~*o*O*o~

La cérémonie c'était passé, sans accroc, ou du moins, sans accident notable. Le peuple avait appris la nouvelle de la paix avec enthousiasme mais l'annonce du mariage entre les deux princes de manière un peu plus... tempéré. Des chuchotements et des murmures s'étaient élevés en découvrant le prince jotun. Il était vrais qu'il ne passait pas inaperçue, couvert d'or et de bijoux somptueux sur sa peau céruléenne. Odin avait vu le tremblement de peur de l'enfant, et pour que nul ne remarque son trouble il avait posé sa grande main chaude sur sa petite épaule d'enfant.

« Pleurez mes amis, pleurez et couvrez vous de honte, nous arrachons un enfant à sa patrie pour le confort de tous. Pour la paix. Pour Asgard, nous avons pris cet enfant, demain nous festoierons, mais pour l'heure nous unirons notre chagrin à celui de ce peuple qui a perdu son prince. » avait dit le père de toute chose en intiment le silence à ses ouailles. Le peuple avait donc gardé pour lui sa méfiance et, sans doute ému par le discours du roi, avait pris la couleur du deuil. Chaque homme, femme et enfant avait coupé une mèche de ses cheveux de la longueur d'un doigt comme c'était la tradition pour pleurer un soldat tomber sur le champ de bataille. Puis, après les avoir jeter dans le feu funéraire d'un bateau qu'on avait brûlé pour l'occasion, la foule s'était dispersée.

Aprés quoi, Loki s'était retrouvé complètement désœuvré. Seul derrière les tentures qui masquaient l'estrade d'où Odin avait son discours. Assis sur un banc il jouait avec les perles d'un de ses colliers. Thor était parti depuis un moment avec son frère, Baldür, qui devait être à peine plus jeune que Loki, et quatre autres enfants qu'on ne lui avait pas présenté. Il attendait donc, plus seul que jamais.

Frigga, la reine, était entrain de discuter avec une femme de la cours quand elle le remarqua. C'était une femme d'une beauté fabuleuse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un chignon sophistiqué agrémenté de perles et de chaînettes d'argents. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Thor, et Loki se dit que son fils lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit chaudement et s'approcha de lui, lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle s'agenouilla et posa ses mains douces sur les cuisses de l'enfant.

« Alors, mon enfant... J'ai l'impression que Thor ne prend pas très à cœur ton arrivée.

Je suis désolé...

Pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ?

Et bien... il ne pourra jamais avoir l'épouse qu'il voudra, et puis je suis un jotun...

Frigga pris le visage du petit prince entre ses mains et lui sourit. C'était un sourire doux et plein d'affection.

« Tu as sans doute raison mon petit, mais en attendant ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'emmener dans tes appartements. Tu veux bien ?

Loki acquiesça à nouveau.

« Je vous remercie, ma reine.

Pas de ma reine avec moi, appelles moi juste, Frigga.

D'accord ma re... heu... Frigga.

La reine éclata de rire et se redressa.

Ils parcoururent le chemin dans les sens inverse mais au lieu de se rendre dans le bureau, ils bifurquèrent vers l'aile ouest.

« Nous arrivons dans les appartements de la famille royale, je loge au bout de ce couloir, lui indiqua la reine en pointant une porte de bois décorés d'émaux d'un vert pale, de ce côté ( elle indiqua la porte de droite) c'est la chambre de Baldür, et en face celle de Thor, tu seras dans celle qui se trouve ici,( elle lui montra une porte simple à côté de celle de Thor) j'espère que ça te conviendra ?

Loki hocha la tête et suivit la reine qui ouvrait la porte qu'elle lui avait indiqué. C'était une pièce bien plus vaste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il y avait un grand lit, un bureau, des étagères, quelques fauteuils et les coffres qui contenaient ses propres affaires. De hautes fenêtre baignaient la chambre d'une lumière chaude. Le jeune prince resta circonspect.

Il fait bien trop chaud ici... soupira-t-il.

Chaud ? Demanda Frigga étonnée.

Oui... enfin... sans vouloir vous offenser... se reprit-il en devenant plus pâle.

oh... oui... je comprends ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... il doit faire beaucoup plus froid qu'ici sur Jotunheim...

heu... oui...

Frigga fit une moue mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Hé bien, pour ce soir tu dormiras ici, et demain nous chercherons une chambre qui te convienne mieux. Entendu ?

Oui. Ce serait vraiment bien... merci beaucoup.

Ne me remercie pas, maintenant tu fais partie de la famille.

Loki sentit un poids quelque part en lui tomber, tomber et tomber encore. Puis, sans qu'il comprénne vraiment pourquoi ou comment, il se mit à pleurer. C'était beaucoup pour un enfant de huit ans. Quitter son foyer, quitter les gens qu'il aimait, tout abandonner pour se retrouver dans un autre monde, une autre maison avec d'autres personnes.

Alors il pleura, des larmes froides presque de la glace qui ruisselait de ses yeux pourpres. Frigga le sera contre son sein chaud. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Allons mon enfant, tu as été très courageux de partir comme ça. Ca va aller, on va bien prendre soin de toi ici.

Mais... Mais... sanglota-t-il, Ici, c'est pas du tout comme à la maison. En plus... ( il renifla) ce lit... il est trop petit... je vais tomber !

Frigga écarquilla les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil au lit qui avait, selon elle, une taille raisonnable.

« Enfin, ce lit... est de taille tout à fait adapté, il est très grand, tu ne risque pas de tomber.

Mais... si ! Il est trop petit ! Et je vais tomber !

Et il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Frigga le laissa sangloter dans ses bras. Il était plutôt tiéde pour un enfant de glace, il était plutôt frèle pour l'enfant d'un géant, mais c'était un enfant avant tout. La reine essuya ses larmes d'une caresse et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Loki cessa de sangloter mais resta immobile dans les bras de Frigga. Jamais, encore il n'avait était en contact avec un corps si chaud, mais c'était une chaleur si douce, si rassurante qu'il s'y lova comme un petit animal blessé et s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte contre le sein réconfortant de la reine.

~*o*O*o~

Se fut la chaleur du soleil du matin qui le réveilla, autant que le contact déségréable des draps sur sa peau. Il n'était plus sur Jotunheim. Il poussa un long soupir et retint les larmes qui perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Il se recroquevilla sous les couvertures malgrè la chaleur qu'il ressentait et se tint immobile.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte et entra. Tous les sens aux aguets Loki attendit que l'intrus se manifeste. Il entendait clairement les pas de l'inconnu se diriger vers lui. Puis, l'étranger s'arrêta, très certainement prés de son lit, et posa une main sur son épaule à travers les couvertures.

« Tu vois tu n'es pas tombée. Déclara joyeusement la reine.

Surpris, Loki, se redressa pour saluer Frigga, penaud de ne pas avoir été, la veille, assez courtois avec la reine des Ases. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il roula au bas du lit et tomba à plat ventre sur le dallage. Décontenancée la reine se mit à rire et lui à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Puis, voyant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivée de grave il se calma. Frigga lui frotta affectueusement le dos et l'aida à se relever.

« Alors ? Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il fait un peu chaud... Mais, ça a été.

Bien, alors vient donc manger, hier tu n'as rien avalé et je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim !

Loki acquiesça. Il retira les bijoux de son père qu'il n'avait pas retiré la veille enfila les siens et changea sa ceinture et son pagne. Frigga l'observa faire silencieusement, le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment pudique. Les rayons du soleil jouaient sur sa peau céruléenne et rehaussait le noir de sa chevelure nattées.

« Pourquoi ne lâches tu pas tes cheveux ? Demanda la reine.

Parce que dans nos coutumes c'est un acte heu... très intimes. Répondit l'enfant en se postant devant elle.

La reine haussa les épaules et le mena jusque dans les appartements royaux. Une servante aurait du s'en charger, mais Frigga voulait noué des liens avec l'enfant avant que l'éducation princière ne l'empêche d'être aussi proche de lui qu'elle le souhaiterait.

Une animation peu commune régnait dans la suite qu'occupait la famille royale. Odin, lisait le _Asgardian'Time _en buvant un breuvage fumant que Loki ne connaissait pas. Baldür et Thor étaient occupé à s'appliquer consciencieusement le contenue de leur bol de porridge sur la figure, pendant qu'une servante réanimer le feu dans la cheminée. Frigga fronça les sourcils et morigéna vertement ses deux garçons avant de faire s'asseoir Loki entre eux. Le jeune prince jotun haussa un sourcil dubitatif et jeta un coup d'œil au contenu des plats déposés devant lui. Il y avait un pot en terre contenant un jus orange à l'odeur sucré, un panier de petits pains encore tièdes et de nombreux ramequins remplis de pattes multicolores aux senteurs exquises, ainsi qu'une impressionnante motte de y avait également une quantité remarquable d'oeufs brouillés, de saucisses et de tranches de lard. Le tout dégageait un fumé surprenant qui ne rappelait rien à Loki.

« Heu... qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Loki en reniflant suspicieusement le bol de porridge aux fruits secs que venait de lui servir Frigga.

« Bah... Du pain, du beurre et des confitures ! S'exclama Thor entre deux bouchés d'œufs brouillés accompagné d'une sauce jaunâtre. Et là bah c'est des saucisse et du bacon ! T'en as jamais mangé !? Vous mangez quoi chez vous !

Heu... du poisson cru... on fait pas vraiment cuir... et...

Il s'interrompit, et regarda une saucisse avec un air dégouté.

« Hé mais... c'est... mais... vous... mangez vraiment... _Tout..._ dans les animaux ! Mais c'est affreux ! S'écria Loki hystérique.

Odin leva les yeux de son journal alors que Frigga étouffé un gloussement.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses. Les saucisses sont des boyaux remplis de chaires et de sang puis séché et cuit.

Loki écarquilla les yeux.

« Boeurk...

Thor les regarda avant de comprendre.

« Hé mais non ! T'as cru que c'était un zizi ! Et Bald' Loki il a cru que les saucisses c'étaient des zizis !

Baldur rit et Loki blémit.

« Mais non... mais... c'est juste que...

Nan mais, c'est bon t'en fais pas ! C'est pas grave si t'as cru que c'était un zizi, c'est juste que t'en as jamais vu en vrais !

Mais si j'en ai vu ! S'exclama Loki qui commençait à s'énerver sa gène passée.

Hé ! Mais le tien ça compte pas !

Mais j'en déjà vu d'autre ! Et je suis sûr qu'ils étaient plus gros que le tien !

Heu non ! Je crois pas non ! Moi le marteau je l'ai dans la main dans le pantalon !

Je te crois pas ! Tu mens !

Frigga et Odin suivait la conversation en s'empêchant de rire de toute leur force. Il ne s'agissait que d'enfants de dix ans, mais pour eux adultes cela avait une autre consonance.

« Hé bah si tu veux je te montre ! S'écria Thor en se levant de sa chaise et envoyant, au passage, valser le contenu de son assiette d'œufs au bacon.

Loki se leva à son tour.

« J'ai pas besoin de voir l'asticot qui te sers de zizi !

Ouai ! Bah moi au moins j'en ai un !

QUOI !? Croissa Loki presque blanc de rage.

Je suis sûr qu'en vrais t'en a même pas ! Et qu'en fait t'es une fille ! Répliqua Thor goguenard.

Mais c'est pas vrais ! Je suis plus une fille depuis longtemps !

Et bah prouve le !

Loki fulminait, il posa un pied nu sur sa chaise et commença à dégrafer la fibule qui tenait son pagne.

« Attend je vais te montrer ! Vociféra le jeune jotun.

Odin sentant le désastre venir l'attrapa par la taille et le rassit sur son siège.

« Ca ira, comme ça, ton père m'a dit que tu avais choisi d'être un garçon, il y a longtemps. Maintenant, manges donc. Décréta le père de toutes choses en reprenant son journal. Et Thor, n'en rajoutes pas, sinon tu n'en auras plus de zizi.

Loki, vociféra quelque chose à propos des coutumes asgardiennes et plongea sa cuillère dans le bol qu'on avait mis devant lui. Nouveau foyer, nouveau royaume, nouvelles cuisines, il fallait bien qu'il commence quelque part, s'il voulait s'adapter.

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Oyé Oyé ! En ce lundi voici le nouveau chapitre ! Comme promis deux semaines aprés le dernier ! La semaine dernière est sorti le deuxiéme volet de Thor, que je vous invite à aller voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Si le premier n'est pas terrible, le second est vraiment bien fait.

Bref bref bref ! Je vous remercie de lire et de laisser des reviews ! Ce chapitre est vraiment accès sur l'adaptation de Loki sur Asgard ! Et ensuite nous passerons aux choses sérieuses ! Voilà voilà ! Je vous remercie encore et vous souhaites une bonne lecture

**CHAPITRE III : Enfance.**

Loki jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au groupe d'enfants qui s'exerçaient à l'épée dans la cours. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était arrivé sur Asgard et cela faisait un mois qu'il tentait d'esquiver le cours de maniement des armes. Et aujourd'hui il y était presque parvenu. Il s'était discrètement soustrait au regard du maître d'arme en se glissant derrière une colonne d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur l'aire d'entraînement. Thor dominait largement. Il était incontestablement le meilleur du groupe et le plus motivé. Il se battait avec une intelligence que Loki ne lui soupçonnait pas. Pour l'heure il n'avait eu du prince d'asgard qu'une piètre opinion. Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et la réciproque semblait assez vrais s'il devait en juger par les blagues plus ou moins de mauvais goût qu'il lui faisait subir depuis un mois. En effet Thor ne cessait de le chahuter, de le bousculer, ou bien de lui laisser la meilleure place prés du feu. Loki savait, ou plutôt se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de maladresse plus que de méchanceté, mais tout de même.

Debout dans l'ombre de la colonne, il triturait un de ses médaillons. Il espérait vraiment, que personne ne remarquerait son absence. Sauf que bien sûr il n'était pas très dur à remarquer. En effet un enfant bleu avec des cornes ne passent pas très inaperçu dans une cours remplie de jeunes asgardiens.

« Où est Loki ? Demanda soudainement le maître d'arme.

Le dit Loki se figea et attendit le cœur battant.

« Il était avec nous tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Sif haletante.

Sif était la meilleure amie de Thor, sa compagne de jeu favorite et la complice de toutes ses aventures et bêtises diverses et variées. Elle était petite, brune et aussi agile qu'un chat. Le maître d'entraînement fronça les sourcils.

« Ramenez moi ce garnement !

- Bah, il doit se cacher ! S'exclama Fendral

- C'est ce que font tous les laches ! Poursuivit Sif.

Piqué au vif, Loki sortit prestement de sa cachette. Ses joues d''ordinaire d'un bleu uni étaient à présent mauve de colère. Il voulait bien qu'on le chahute, qu'on le pousse, même qu'on se moque de lui, mais il refusait d'être traité de lâche. S'il y avait bien une chose que les Jotuns et les Asgardiens partageaient c'était ce sentiment de fierté. Un jotun ne se cachait pas comme un animal effarouché, il se battait jusqu'à la fin et ne fuyait jamais ses responsabilités.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Hurla-t-il. Il savait que Sif l'avait provoqué, qu'elle avait fait exprès pour le forcer à sortir de sa cachette.

Le maître d'arme haussa un sourcil dubitatif et lui fit signe de s'approcher. C'était un homme grand et massif qui ne possédait presque pas de cou mais qui avait cependant une barbe fournie qui faisait sa fierté. Il était vêtu d'un pourpoint de cuir marron, de chausses sombres et de bottes en cuirs vernies. L'homme effrayait beaucoup le jeune Loki. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne l'aimait pas du tout. L'homme, qui répondait au nom de Wender croisa ses bras musculeux sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

« Voyons jeune homme pas la peine de devenir violet de colère, viens donc nous montrer comment on se bat dans les terres glacées de Jotunheim. »

Le jeune prince jotun devint blême.

« Je... Suis... Plus à l'aise avec des couteaux... Grommela-t-il.

- Allez, descends, mon garçon, tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire l'école buissonnière ?

- Je ne...

- Tréve de bavardage ! Thor ! Prends moi une épée mouchée pour Loki, et prends en une d'adulte.

- D'adulte ? S'étonna Thor en haussant les sourcils.

Le maître d'arme acquiesça et pressa Loki de les rejoindre sur l'air d'entraînement. Le jeune prince poussa un long soupir et s'exécuta. Si sa conduite n'était pas irréprochable il ne serait jamais accepté dans ce monde où les siens étaient considérés comme des monstres et des meurtriers. Sur son passage les enfants murmurèrent en observant sa mise. Loki n'avait pas changé sa façon de s'habiller, il ne portait qu'un gilet de soie en plus de son long pagne. Personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur, enfin, pas face à face en tout cas. Il traversa donc la cours la tête haute sans faire attention aux moqueries qu'il entendait derrière son dos. Il se trouva bientôt en face de Thor et de Wender qui le regardait confiant.

« Bien, les garçons, prenez chacun une arme et faites moi un beau duel, que je puisse vous présenter à Odin avec fierté.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent et se mirent en garde. L'épée de Thor était plus courte et plus légère que celle de Loki, mais celui-ci tenait sa lame d'une main ferme. Aprés tout, il n'y avait pas d'armes à sa taille sur Jotunheim, et Wender le savait. Les deux princes se saluèrent et commencèrent leur affrontement. Thor était le meilleur, il dominait la partie en faisant reculer son adversaire pas à pas. Loki paraît chaque coup mais n'attaquait pas. Il attendait, que Thor fasse une erreur. Il voulait que celui-ci se sente en confiance, qu'il se sente gagner. D'autant plus que le prince d'Asgard était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Puis, soudain, Loki esquiva un coup d'estoc en se glissant sous la lame. Prenant appuie sur son épée plantée dans le sol il bondit sur Thor aussi leste et agile qu'un fauve. Son pied gauche heurta violemment la poitrine de Thor qui retomba en arrière le souffle coupé, lachant son épée au passage. Loki la rattrapa au vol et en posa la pointe sur la gorge découverte du fils d'Odin. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Il venait de prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas l'enfant frêle et timide que Frigga et Odin couvaient comme une petite chose fragile. Il se tenait là, dominant Thor de toute sa petite taille.

Le prince d'Asgard leva vers lui un regard plein de colère et de rage. Il se releva sans un mot et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

« Thor ! Appela Wender, L'entraînement n'est pas fini !

Le jeune prince ne répondit pas. Loki savait qu'il allait payé le prix fort de cette bravade. Le maître d'arme posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Bah, ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera.

- Je ne crois pas non... Soupira le jeune Jotun en lui rendant son épée. Je pense qu'il m'en voudra encore longtemps.

- Mais non. Le rassura Wender.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait et à quel point Loki avait raison.

~*o*O*o~

Loki paya le prix fort sa démonstration de force. Thor et sa bande furent plus insupportable que jamais. Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de l'humilier ou simplement de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas ici chez lui. Si Loki se sentait seul ce n'était rien en comparaison des semaines qui suivirent. Sa maison et le climat de son monde de glace lui manquait terriblement. Et bien souvent, le soir dans la solitude de sa chambre il pleurait. Il pleurait comme tous les enfants de huit ans qu'on séparent de ses parents. Il savait que les frontières de son foyer ne lui était pas fermé, mais il se refusait, par fierté, à demander à Odin de l'emmener voir son père. Alors il supportait sans rien dire les plaisanteries ridicules de Thor et de ses amis. Frigga redoubla d'attention et d'affection à son égard se qui ne fie qu'amplifier le ressentiment de Thor envers lui. Il n'y avait que Baldür qui semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Loki avait appris que le prince cadet était plus jeune que lui de deux bonnes années et ses préocupations étaient celles d'un enfant en bas âge. Il appréciait par dessus tout les tours de magie de Loki. Ils passaient, tous les deux des heures entières assis dans la neige qui commençait à se faire rare. Le jeune jotun créait des fleurs de glace ou des papillons qui voletaient autour d'eux en cliquetant et qui éclataient en myriades de paillettes multicolores dés que Badür essayaient de les attraper. Le petit prince asgardien était bon public et Loki ne se lassait pas de lui raconter des contes jotuns ou elfes qu'on lui avait narré au même age. Très vite, Baldür ne quitta plus Loki d'une semelle. Partout où il allait, il allait aussi, trottinant sur ses courtes jambes en riant. Il aimait aussi beaucoup que Loki l'habille à la jotun et il se présenta même à un banquet vêtu d'une longue jupe jotun d'un gris nacré. Loki avait tressé ses cheveux blond vénitien et l'avait couvert des bijoux de Frigga qui les avait aidé.

Néanmoins les convives ne gouttèrent pas l'exercice esthétique et ne virent là que des coutumes tribales où l'on habillé comme des filles des petits garçons. Sur leur passage on murmura des choses terribles que Loki n'eut pas le cœur d'expliquer à son cadet. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il était un étranger convié à dîner à la table du père de toutes choses. Frigga lui lança un regard d'excuses plein de rancœur et d'amertume. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'offusquer, son rôle n'était pas de créer des troubles dans son propre royaume. Thor, lui n'était pas aussi diplomate. Du haut de ses dix ans il envoya un coup pied dans le tibias d'un noble qui regardait son petit frère comme une bête de foire. Il lui hurla qu'il n'était qu'un crétin et que le premier qui dirait du mal de son frère se prendrait Mjolnïr dans le visage. Les trois enfants furent envoyé au lit sans souper et Odin du passer le reste de la soirée à tranquilliser ses hôtes.

De manière générale, les asgardiens avaient accueilli avec quelques réticences la présence du prince jotun. Si les premiers jours la liesse l'avait emporté sur la méfiance la tendance c'était rapidement inversé. Pour la plupart des gens, les jotuns restaient des ennemis, des monstres et des meurtriers. Pour eux, voir le jeune prince Loki se pavanait dans ses habits de soies couvert d'or et de pierres précieuses était le comble de l'injustice. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on se riait d'eux à leur dépend. La guerre, longue et éprouvante, avait appauvri le royaume et saignait à blanc les finances de presque tous les foyers. Les lourds impôts qui pesaient sur la population n'avaient pas encore été levés car les caisses de l'état étaient presque vides. De fait, même si ce n'était pas sa faute Loki était pour le peuple la cristallisation de leurs problèmes. Même les habitants du palais regarder d'un œil mauvais le jeune prince jotun déambuler, le petit Baldür sur les talons. Il était vrais aussi que la solitude forcé de Loki prêtait aux commérages. Pour les domestiques Loki conspirait, espionnait pour le compte de son père et tentait de faire changer de côté le prince cadet. Alors que la vérité était toute autre. Loki déambulait dans le château car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Lorsque leurs précepteurs les libéraient, Thor s'empressait de retrouver ses amis pour de folles aventures et escapades, bien entendue, interdites quand Loki se retrouvait seul sans rien d'autre à faire que de ruminer. Pour occuper ses longues heures d'ennuis Frigga avait décidé de lui enseigner sa magie et lorsqu'il s'y exerçait il se sentait un tout petit moins désœuvré. Personne ne l'avait jamais blessé physiquement, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin pour assombrir l'humeur du petit prince Jotun.

Parfois, Loki s'asseyait dans sa chambre aprés avoir ouvert toutes les fenêtres pour laisser le froid rentrer, et là il se remémorait Jotunheim en chansons. C'était de tristes chants, mélancoliques et douloureuses chansons que Frigga et Odin entendaient de leur chambre à l'étage d'en-dessous.

La seule bonne chose qu'il lui était arrivé, c'était qu'à présent Wender était beaucoup plus sympathique avec lui. Ou peut être le trouvait-il moins effrayant. Le maître d'arme prenait soin de lui, enfin, à sa manière. Disons qu'il ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort... Il lui fournissait davantage d'exercices car, selon lui, c'était là, la meilleur façon de reléguer son chagrin au second plan. Sa méthode semblait porter ses fruits, car lorsqu'il revenait d'entraînement Loki était bien trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que dormir. Il se laissait alors tombé sur les draps et s'endormait d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Au matin il se réveillait fourbu et aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Puis il allait déjeuner en silence avec le reste de la famille royale. A table, Loki parlait peu, il écoutait surtout. Il écoutait avec amertume ce qu'avait prévu de faire Thor dans la journée. Et bien sûr, toutes ses choses si attrayantes, il les faisait sans lui.

Lorsqu'un tiède rayon de soleil se fraya à travers la haute fenêtre Loki se retourna dans ses draps en grommelant. Il commençait à faire trop chaud pour lui. Il s'habituait doucement au climat, très doucement. Il savait qu'il pouvait tenté une transformation pour ressembler à un asgardien, ou tout du moins à un elfe, dont il partageait, au moins, la moitié de son sang. Mais c'était un exercice qui sans être difficile signifiait renier son ascendance jotun et refusait son héritage. Une servante frappa à la porte et entra pour lui annoncer que le petit déjeuner était servi. Le jeune prince poussa un très long soupir désespéré et se leva. Comme à leur habitude Thor et Baldür se battaient, Frigga buvait son thé en levant les yeux au ciel et Odin lisait son journal avec une indifférence calculée. Loki s'installa à sa place et se beurra une tranche de pain les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Dis Loki ! Loki ! Loki ! Thor m'embête ! S'exclama Baldür en pleurnichant.

- C'est parce que tu es petit et bête ! Répondit le dit Thor en reprenant le panier de petits pains qui devait être l'objet de leur dispute.

- Thor, ce serait sympas si tu arrêtais d'opprimer les plus petits et plus faibles que toi. Soupira Loki en reposant son toast.

- Baldür est mon petit frère si je veux l'embêter je l'embête !

- Tu es vraiment un crétin !

- Et toi tu es vraiment... Bleu !

- Thor, tu es... la personne la plus perspicace que j'ai jamais rencontré. Soupira Loki et en levant les yeux au ciel.

La dispute se poursuivit ainsi entre les trois jeunes garçons jusqu'à ce que Odin, perde son calme de façade.

« LES GARCONS CELA SUFFIT ! Pour commencer, Thor cesse de chercher Baldür, et toi Baldür arrête de pleurer, quant à toi Loki, ne provoque pas la colère de Thor il est déjà assez insupportable en temps normal !

- MAIS C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCE ! S'exclamèrent les trois enfants d'une même voix.

Et la dispute reprit de plus belle. Frigga rit en voyant la mine déconfite de son époux, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son avant bras.

« Et dire que je trouvais que deux garçons c'étaient fatigant avec trois c'est presque pire... Soupira le père de toutes choses en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, les enfants ça suffit, déclara Frigga d'une voix douce mais ferme, il me semble que vous avez la journée de libre, alors si vous vous dépêchiez de finir pour aller vous promener dans le bois des Héspérides. Oui, Loki aussi ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Fendraal, Sif, Vosltag, Hogun et Wender de vous accompagner. Thor, ce n'est pas négociable, Wender vient avec vous point final. Maintenant finissez votre petit déjeuner et allez jouer. »

Les trois garçons ne tentèrent pas de protester, il valait mieux faire ce que disait la reine s'il on ne voulait pas subir son courroux. Ils s'empressèrent donc de finir leur petit déjeuner et de sortirent des appartements royaux. Dans le couloir Thor s'arrêta et regarda Loki droit dans les yeux.

« On va dans les bois des Héspérides ! Tu n'y es jamais allé hein ?!

- Heu non...

- Tu vas voir c'est vraiment super ! Il y a des endroits où on pas le droit d'aller mais où on ira quand même !

- Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprés ? Répliqua Loki en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Quoi !? Mais non ! Mais ça va être génial !

- Thor, je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée... Et je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas...

- C'est pas que je t'aime pas, c'est juste que c'est marrant de t'embêter.

- Ha oui ? C'est vraiment... Une charmante attention... Grinça Loki en s'éloignant vers l'escalier qui montait à sa propre chambre.

- Allez ! On va bien s'amuser ! A tout à l'heure !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans ses appartements sous le regard perplexe de Baldür qui n'avait rien compris.

Peu avant midi, Wender vint les chercher, cela ne semblait pas le déranger de jouer les nurses plutôt que le maître d'arme. Il portait une chemise de laine blanche sous habituel pourpoint de cuir noir et des chausses en laine noire. Il avait peigné et tressé sa barbe de frais et souriait aux enfants avec une bonhomie rassurante. Il faisait doux et les montagnes d'Asgard se couvrait d'un vert tendre qui annonçait le printemps. Le ciel était bleu et dégagé lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'ombre protectrice des fortifications de la capitale Ases. Thor et ses compagnons chevauchaient en tête sur de hautes montures, Wender les surveillait de loin, le petit Baldür assis devant lui. Quant à Loki il marchait à l'arrière profitant du paysage sauvage d'Asgard. Il n'était jamais sortit de la ville et tout était nouveau pour lui. De la forme des arbres au vert de l'herbe. Il se mit à sourire presque pour lui même et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était libre de sortir, qu'il n'était pas prisonnier de sa condition diplomatique il lança sa monture au triple galop doublant Thor et ses amis en éclatant de rire.

Le bois des Hespèrides se trouvait à une lieu au nord de la capitale. C'était un bois touffu où poussait surtout des arbres au feuillage permanent et quelques grands chênes et châtaignés qui s'élevaient loin au-dessus de la cime des autres essences. La végétation recouvrait d'anciennes ruines qui surplombaient un torrent. Et c'est là qu'ils déjeunèrent de viande froide et de fruits secs. Il faisait vraiment un temps magnifique et très vite les enfants ne tinrent plus en place. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Loki joua avec des enfants de son âge. Ils jouèrent à chat perché ainsi qu'a colin-maillard. Loki tenta même de leur expliquer les règles d'un jeu jotun mais personne ne compris rien alors ils continuèrent de se poursuivre entre les arbres. Wender les surveillait placide sa longue pipe en bois clair calé entre les dents.

« Si on jouait à Cache-Cache ! Proposa soudainement Sif à bout de souffle.

Les garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire complice.

« Trés bien ! Déclara Loki, mais c'est toi qui compte !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Sif n'eut pas le temps de protester que les six garnements étaient parti se cacher. Elle se retourna contre un arbre en faisant la moue et commença à compter.

Loki partit en courant et alla se réfugié dans l'ombre de ce qui semblait être un ancien temple. Il s'assit derrière une colonne et attendit.

~*o*O*o~

« Où est Loki ? Demanda Thor lorsque Sif lui appris qu'il avait gagné et qu'il était le dernier à avoir été trouvé.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Il m'a dit qu'il rentrait, je l'ai trouvé le premier et il n'a pas aimé perdre voilà tout.

Thor haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la clairière où Wender s'était endormi, Baldür dans les bras. Il commençait à faire frais, et le temps, bien que clair, s'imprégnait d'humidité. S'il ne pleuvait pas dans la soirée, il pleuvrait le lendemain. Les premières pluies étaient toujours le théâtre de fêtes somptueuse qui annonçaient le début du printemps. Les enfants réveillèrent le maître d'arme qui les ramena au palais. Sur le chemin du retour il fronça les sourcils.

« Où est le petit Loki ?

- Rentré, dit Thor en se mettant à sa hauteur. Sif m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas apprécier de perdre alors il est rentré. Et puis, bah Loki il aime pas trop ça tu vois...

- Perdre ? S'enquit le maître d'arme en souriant.

- Peut être, mais il est jamais dehors, il est toujours dedans à lire des livres... c'est barbant.

- Si vous l'embêtiez moins il jouerait avec vous.

- Mais s'il ne vient pas jouer avec nous on peut pas arrêter de l'embêter. Répliqua le petit prince en s 'étirant.

- Tu sais, je pense que Loki se sent seul, sans sa famille et ses amis.

Thor fit la moue, il n'avait jamais vu la chose sous cet angle. Pour lui, Loki était juste introverti et c'était amusant de le taquiner parce que, justement il ne cherchait pas à s'intégrer au groupe. Une violente rafale de vent le fit frissonner et il pressa le pas de sa monture. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de se mettre au chaud. Il savait que quand il rentrerait, tout crotté comme il l'était, sa mère froncerait les sourcils puis s'occuperait de lui, et de Baldür aussi, sauf si elle était avec Loki. Depuis quelques temps Frigga passait beaucoup de temps avec le prince jotun, elle lui enseignait sa magie alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais proposé à lui.

« Wender ?

- Oui, mon prince ?

- Tu crois que ma mère préfère Loki à moi ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? S'étonna le maître d'arme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'elle lui apprend la magie et qu'elle ne m'a pas appris à moi.

- Lui as tu seulement demandé ?

- Heu... Non.

- Je pense que sa majesté la reine fait de son mieux pour que le prince Loki se sente un peu plus chez lui.

Thor réfléchit un instant. Il était vrais que si on l'avait envoyé, lui, sur Jotunheim, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un comme Frigga s'occupe de lui. Peut être était-il jaloux de Loki pour rien. Il resserra sa prise sur ses rennes.

« Bon, c'est décidé, je vais essayé d'arrêter d'embêter Loki !

- Voilà qui est sage. Sourit Wender.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au palais où régnait une agitation presque habituelle. Thor confia sa monture à un palefrenier qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui et fila comme une flèche à la recherche de sa mère. Le maître d'arme le suivit du regard et se dirigea vers les écuries à son tour. Il remarqua alors un box vide qui n'aurait pas du l'être. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à la jeune Sif qui bouchonnait sa jument baie.

Thor courra jusqu'à la serre de la reine. Il se précipita sur Frigga qui était en train de soigner des buissons des roses que l'hiver avait flétris malgré ses soins. En voyant son fils arrivé, elle haussa les sourcil et pris une expression à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

« Thor ! Tes vêtements sont sales et déchirés, et pourtant ce matin encore ils étaient neufs...

- Mère ! Mère ! Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que vous m'aimiez moins, parce que vous vous occupiez plus de Loki, mais j'ai compris que je me trompais ! Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de lui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Dit-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

- Hé bien... Tu pourrais simplement allé le trouver et lui dire exactement ce que tu viens de me dire. Le rassura Frigga en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

- Moui... Vous avez raison... Mais, il est rentré avant nous, et je ne sais pas où il est. Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous mère.

Frigga fronça les sourcils. Il était vrais que Loki passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, mais elle était presque certaine qu'il n'était pas rentré comme le disait Thor.

« Mais voyons, Thor, Loki ne connais pas le chemin pour rentrer, il vous aurait attendu... Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu de l'aprés-midi...

Thor blêmit.

- Mais, alors... Où est-il ? Questionna le jeune prince en échangeant avec sa mère un regard inquiet.

- C'est bien le problème ! Sif, dit ce que tu viens de me dire ! Gronda la voix de Wender dans leur dos.

Thor et Frigga se retournèrent. Le maître d'arme fulminait, il tenait par la nuque la petite fille qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Elle renifla et garda la tête baissé.

« On jouait à Cache-Cache, et Loki a voulu que je compte, mais, moi, je voulais que ce soit lui qui compte pour lui faire une plaisanterie. Mais... Mais les garçons sont tous partis, et je suis restée toute seule... Alors... J'ai cherché les autres... Mais... mais.. ( elle commença à sangloter ) J'ai... pas chercher Loki... J'ai dit aux autres qu'il était rentré... je pensais pas que c'était dangereux.

Elle éclata en sanglot alors que Thor la fixait, livide. Frigga inspira profondément, et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Sif, ma chérie ? Demanda la reine doucement.

- Par...parce que Loki me fait peur... Parce que c'est moi qui devait épouser Thor ! Loki c'est un garçon ! Les garçons ça se marient pas entre eux ! C'est pas juste...

- Sif, ce n'était pas une raison... Soupira Frigga en se redressant. Wender, prenez quelques soldats et fouillez le bois de fond en comble, prions pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à l'enfant. Quant à toi, Sif, tes parents déciderons d'une punition approprié.

La reine s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car Thor s'était précipité hors de la serre.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça... Soupira-t-elle...

Thor traversa le palais plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il serpenta entre les domestiques jusqu'aux écuries où il sella lui même son cheval. Tanngrisnir piaffa et s'agita alors que Thor se pressait de l'harnacher. Il serra la dernière sangle aussi vite qu'il pu, sauta sur ses étriers et appela Mjolnïr. Il n'avait jamais appelé son marteau d'aussi loin, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. La nuit tombait et déjà l'astre diurne s'enfonçait dans l'horizon. Bientôt il n'y verrait plus assez pour chercher Loki. Il lança sa monture au triple galop et se dirigea vers le bois des Hésepérides bride abattue. Le maître des écuries allait le tuer pour avoir fait courir un cheval sur les pavés. Mjolnïr siffla à son oreille et il s'en saisit d'une seule main. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Loki. Le bois était traître et s'il avait glissé dans la rivière... il réprima un frisson, Loki n'était pas un idiot il le retrouverait sans doute sur son cheval à errer dans le bois. Du moins il l'espérait.

~*o*O*o~

Les ombres s'allongeaient. Loki le voyait depuis sa cachette. Il s'était assis dans un coin du temple en attendant que Sif vienne le trouver. Il devait certainement avoir gagner la partie pour qu'elle ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. Néanmoins il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il poussa un long soupir et s'amusa à faire léviter de petits cailloux blancs. Puis, il essaya de les faire changer d'aspect et il y parvint presque, il lui semblait qu'une des pierres était un tout petit peu jaune. A moins que ce ne soit la réfraction des rayons du soleil couchant. Le jeune prince se redressa, ce n'était plus drôle à présent.

« Sif ! Je suis là ! Appela-t-il. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

« SIF ! Reprit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Le bois était silencieux, au loin un corbeau coassa et s'envola à tir d'aile. Les derniers rayons du soleil embrasaient l'horizon d'or et de pourpre donnant l'impression que le bois était en train de prendre feu. Loki marcha dans la direction de la clairière où devait, très certainement, se trouver les autres enfants. Mais quand il arriva à destination il n'y avait personne. Le jeune prince sentit son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine. Il avait la gorge sèche et le sentiment désagréable qu'on lui avait fait une très mauvaise blague. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrais, c'était sans doute juste une plaisanterie pour l'énerver, rien de plus.

« Thor ! Messire Wender ! Fendraal ! Volstagg ! Hogunn ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Baldür ! » Hurla-t-il en résistant à la tentation de pleurer. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrais. Il ne pouvait pas être tout seul, dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas alors que la nuit s'apprêter à tomber. Ce devait être un mauvais rêve. Ou alors il s'était trompé de sens en sortant de sa cachette. Ou...

Il aperçut soudain quelque chose bouger dans les buissons tout prés de lui. Il retint son souffle et ne bougea plus. Le fourré s'agita une fois de plus et Loki recula brusquement. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas une créature grande, laide qui mange les enfants. C'était stupide, on ne les aurait pas laissé jouer dans un endroit où il y aurait des grosses créatures pleines de poils et de dents prêtes à manger les malchanceux se trouvant sur leur passage. Il recula encore d'un pas. Son pieds se pris dans une racine et il tomba à la renverse. Il grimaça en sentant la pierre rêche et dur sous ses jambes nues. Un peu plus loin devant lui une ombre émergea d'un buisson. Le jeune prince ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il le put. Il préférait ne pas voir ce qui allait le manger. Mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit alors un œil craintif pour voir la tête rousse d'un renard. Ses grands yeux gris bleus le fixé avec étonnement. L'animal le renifla de loin et Loki déglutit. Il savait que ce n'était pas des animaux méchants, il l'avait lu quelque part, mais il n'en avait jamais vu en vrais.

Le jeune jotun poussa un soupir rassuré. Il avait été bête de s'effrayer pour rien. Le petit canidé continuait d'avancer dans sa direction. Loki tendit une main tremblante vers le museau du renard qui lui lécha le bout des doigts.

« Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas vu une bande d'asgardien ? Lui demanda-t-il sans espérer la moindre réponse. Le renard tourna sa petite tête rousse sur le côté et continua de lui lécher le bout des doigts. Loki soupira, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de retrouver la clairière. Wender ne pouvait pas être parti sans lui. Aprés tout il était le prince de Jotunheim et... le jeune prince s'assombrit.

En fait, si, c'était logique qu'on le laisse là. Il était le fils de Lauffey et s'il on voulait mettre en péril la paix qu'avait instauré les deux rois il suffisait de le faire disparaître. Mais à quoi pensait-il !? Que lui, petit prince de huit ans allait pouvoir mettre un terme à un conflit qui durait depuis plusieurs siècles ? La plus grande majorité de la population asgardienne ne voyait en lui que le visage de leur problème. Alors pourquoi en irait-il autrement du maître d'arme ? Il était un jotun en territoire ennemis. Il avait abandonné son foyer pour faire la paix, il avait consenti à faire un sacrifice énorme. Il avait choisi. Il y avait cru, parce qu'on lui avait dit d'y croire et maintenant, il était tout seul dans cette forêt, dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas, incapable de rentrer chez lui. Il se mit à pleurer, pleurer encore et encore. Parce qu'on l'avait laissé là, parce que son père lui manquait. Le petit renard se mussa contre lui et lui lécha les joues pour sécher ses larmes. Le petit prince serra fort contre lui la petite boule de fourrure en continuant de pleurer.

Il se passa un long moment, avant que Loki ne sèche ses larmes. Il devait rentrer. Peu importait où, mais il devait rentrer. Il pouvait toujours traverser Asgard jusqu'au Bifrost et demander à Heimdall de le ramener chez lui. Il se redressa donc, le renard remua la queue et jappa. Loki lui frotta la tête.

« Je dois retourner chez moi, il fait trop froid sur Jotunheim, tu ne peux pas venir avec...

Loki ne finit pas sa phrase car la pierre sur laquelle il était immobile depuis une bonne demie heure émit un craquement sinistre avant de chuter vers le torrent en contrebas. Loki écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le rocher l'emportait dans sa chute. Il roula dans la terre et fut projeter dans le courant. Le jeune homme se débattit, il ne savait pas nager. Il n'avait jamais su, et on ne lui avait jamais appris. Il lutta contre le courant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Il aspira goulûment une grande bouffé d'air.

Les trombes d'eaux déchaînées le propulsèrent en avant jusqu'à une plate-forme rocheuse à laquelle il s'agrippa vaille que vaille. Au prix d'un effort considérable il parvint à se hisser sur le rocher. Il était trempé de la tête au pied et il avait mal absolument partout. Il s'était salement entaillé une cheville et du sang noir s'en écoulait doucement. La nuit tombait, il ne verrait bientôt plus rien et personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, alors il se contenta de se recroqueviller sur lui même et il attendit, attendit, attendit encore sans espoir qu'on vienne vraiment.

~*o*O*o~

« LOKI ! » Hurlait Thor à travers le bois. Il faisait presque nuit et des nuages glissaient doucement dans le ciel réduisant à néant l'espoir de s'orienter grâce à la lune. Le prince d'Asgard sillonnait le bois à la recherche du prince jotun. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour couvrir au triple galop la distance qui séparait le bois de la capitale. Mais à présent il ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches. Il était donc retourné à la clairière où ils avaient joué tout l'aprés midi, mais il n'avait rien trouvé, pas un indice.

« LOKI ! Appela-t-il le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Le bois était silencieux. Le vent soufflait dans les cimes et les arbres grinçaient. Thor n'était pas très rassuré. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Le jeune prince poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le torrent. Il espérait de tout cœur que Loki ne s'était pas noyé. Qu'il n'était pas tombé. Il voulait juste qu'il se soit caché dans un coin. Il se promit de ne pas se moquer du prince Jotun s'il retrouvait celui-ci en pleur. Lui aussi aurait très certainement pleuré. Il remonta le cours de la rivière en continuant d'appeler Loki en hurlant.

Loki leva brusquement la tête. Il n'en était pas très sûr mais il lui semblait avoir entendu son nom.

« Loki ! Entendit-il encore.

- JE SUIS LA ! »

Hurla-t-il en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'était la voix de Thor ! C'était lui, ce petit prince capricieux et gâté qui était venu le chercher !

Thor sauta au bas de sa monture et chercha Loki des yeux, il le trouva, sur son bout de rocher au beau milieu de la rivière.

« Bouge pas ! Je viens te chercher ! » Cria le petit Prince en faisant tournoyer son marteau au-dessus de sa tête. La magie le parcouru de part en part et il s'éleva au-dessus du sol, puis du cours d'eau bouillonnant et enfin il atterrit sur le rocher juste à côté de Loki. Le prince Asgardien serra l'autre enfant dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Je suis désolé ! Je croyais que tu aimais pas jouer avec nous c'est pour ça que je t'embêtais ! Je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-il encore et encore à un Loki abasourdi.

- Heu... Ca ira... tu sais, j'ai pas beaucoup essayé de m'adapter aussi...

- Ca va aller, je vais nous ramener de l'autre côté ! S'exclama Thor en bombant le torse.

Loki acquiesça vivement et tenta de se redresser. Sa cheville lui faisait vraiment mal et la blessure n'avait pas l'air très propre. Néanmoins il fit comme si de rien n'était, et alors que Thor faisait tourner Mjolnïr au-dessus de leur tête, il s'agrippa à lui en posant le moins possible le pied par terre.

La magie opéra de nouveau, mais rien ne se produisit. Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Loki, Pourquoi est ce qu'on est pas de l'autre côté ?

- Je sais pas ça marche pas.

- Je vois ça...

- Je comprends pas... Grommela Thor en recommençant.

Mais rien ne se passa, alors il ré-essaya, encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus son bras.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il essoufflé.

- On doit être trop lourd...

- Quoi ? Coassa Thor.

Loki haussa les épaules et retomba sur la pierre nue. Il était épuisé. Il grimaça et laissa sa jambe dans l'eau. Ça le brûlait moins ainsi.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait trop lourd ? Questionna Thor en s'asseyant contre Loki.

- Parce que tu ne maîtrise pas encore bien son pouvoir. C'est un artefact de grand pouvoir, c'est déjà impressionnant que tu puisses t'en servir. Lui répondit Loki en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Thor.

- Tu trouves que je suis impressionnant ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Ca dépend des fois... Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu me chercher ?

- Tu voulais que je te laisses là ?

- Non, mais je suis un jotun.

- Et alors ?

Loki ne répondit rien. Thor les entoura de son chaud manteau de fourrure.

« Tu sais que je ne crains pas le froid ? Lui fit remarquer Loki en se serrant tout de même contre Thor.

- C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour moi.

- Tu risques d'avoir plus froid en te serrant contre moi tu sais ?

- Non, ça va, tu es plutôt tiéde en fait. Et puis les secours ne vont pas tarder. Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas essayé de nager jusqu'à la rive ? Demanda Thor

Loki ne répondit pas. Il sentait sa tête lourde, il avait la nausée aussi. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

« Je ne sais pas nager... Finit-il pas répondre dans un souffle.

- Ha bon ? Mais ton monde est fait d'eau ! S'étonna Thor.

- D'eau solide... Soupira Loki.

La nuit était tombé, il faisait maintenant complètement noir. Et dans cette obscurité, avec le bruit du torrent et celui des soldats, personne ne pourrait les entendre.

« Loki... Murmura Thor à l'oreille de Loki qui ouvrit un œil.

- Quoi...

- Tu pourrais utiliser ta magie, genre, un rayon de lumière, pour signaler notre présence...

- Non...

- Pourquoi ?! S'indigna Thor.

- Parce que je suis en train de m'évanouir... Soupira Loki en lutant pour rester éveillé.

- Comment ça !?

- Je me suis... Blessé... ca saigne... utilise Mjolnïr...

- Hein ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !? Loki ! Comment j'utilise mjolnir !?

- Pense à un éclair... je sais pas...

- Non, Non Non ! NON ! Ne t'endors pas !

Mais c'était trop tard. Thor sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine tomber et se fracasser hors de son corps. Au loin il entendait les voix des soldats qu'on avait lancé à leur recherche. Il saisit son marteau d'une main et le dressa vers le ciel. Il fallait qu'on les voit ! Il fallait qu'on sorte Loki de l'eau !

~*o*O*o~

Un éclair jaillit de nul part et zébra le ciel de part en part. Wender fronça les sourcils et lança sa monture au galop.

« Par ici ! Hurla-t-il aux gardes qui l'accompagnait.

Il suivit le raie de lumière qui s'éteignit presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le maître d'arme fila à vive allure dans la direction de l'éclair. La forêt résonnait des appels des soldats et des aboiements des chiens qu'on avait lancé à la recherche des deux enfants. Il arriva bientôt à l'endroit où la monture de Thor broutait. La bête semblait avoir été laissé là par le jeune prince.

« THOR ! Rugit Wender en fouillant l'obscurité.

- On est là ! Cria la voix du prince.

C'est alors que Wender les vit, les deux petits princes serrés, l'un contre l'autre. Le maître d'arme attrapa une corde dans ses fontes et en tendit l'extremité à un de ses hommes pendant qu'il s'attachait l'autre bout autour de la taille.

« Tenez moi ça ! Et hissez moi dés que je les tiens.

- Bien messire ! Dit le soldat en question en relayant l'ordre.

- Allez, accrochez vous... Murmura Wender presque pour lui même.

Il descendit précautionneusement jusqu'au niveau de l'eau glacé. C'était une rivière de fonte de neige. Et même si l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'aux hanches le courant était fort, et des enfants n'aurait eu aucune chance de le traverser sans être emporter. Il arriva, non sans peine, au niveaux des deux princes. Thor sanglotait, des larmes barbouillaient ses joues.

« Wender, Loki, il... Bredouilla Thor en refusant de sauter dans les bras du maître d'arme.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil au petit prince jotun. Il était livide, beaucoup plus blanc que bleu. Thor renifla. Le maître d'arme trembla, si jamais il était arrivé malheur au prince Loki... Il le prit dans ses bras et le jeune jotun ouvrit un œil.

« Wender... Murmura-t-il...

- Chut...Ca va aller mon petit... ça va aller. Thor, monte sur mon dos. Vite !

Le jeune prince obéit pendant que le maître d'arme calait Loki entre ses bras musculeux. Lorsqu'il sortit les enfants de la rivière ils furent accueilli par des acclamations de soulagement.

« On rentre vite au palais ! Siefried ! Passes moi un bout de ta cape, il faut arrêter le saignement ! Cria Wender en posant Loki par terre. La blessure était moche, mais pas mortelle. Il s'en tirerait avec quelques point de sutures et une cicatrice. Le maître d'arme se saisit du morceau d'étoffe qu'on lui tendait pour bander la plaie.

« Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Thor mort d'inquiétude.

- Mais oui. Enfin, j'espère...

La réponse de Wender ne le rassura pas pour autant. Une colère sourde grondait dans le creux de son ventre. Jusqu'à ce que Sif avoue, il n'avait pas compris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit tout seul il n'avait pas compris. Il était un idiot et un indécrottable abrutis. Songea Thor en observant Wender s'affairer autour de Loki. Pendant toutes ses semaines, et depuis qu'il était là en fait, Thor avait pensé que Loki était juste un solitaire. Quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas se mélanger aux autres. Et puis il pensait que Loki n'avait pas voulu s'adapter non plus en refusant de s'habiller comme les autres enfants. Mais en fait il avait tout compris de travers. Il aurait pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt, à ce dîner par exemple où Baldür avait été l'objet de ce que devait subir Loki tous les jours. Il pensait que ses amis ne faisait que suivre son exemple mais Sif était jalouse, elle enviait la place de Loki et pour ça elle avait été prête à le blesser.

Wender hissa Loki sur sa monture et Thor monta à son tour. Ils galopèrent jusqu'à Asgard. Et plus ils s'approchaient plus Thor fulminait de rage et de colère. Au loin, de lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel qui se déchira. Ils arrivèrent au palais où, pour le coup, il régnait une agitation apocalyptique. Des soldats et des domestiques courraient en tout sens. Odin donnait des ordres à tors et à travers. Frigga se tenait derrière lui la mine déconfite.

« FAITES PLACE ! Hurla Wender en accompagnant Thor et Loki toujours dans ses bras.

Thor observa impuissant les guérisseurs se presser autour du prince Jotun. Il aperçu soudain Sif qui se cachait derrière la jambe de son père. Il se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées. Il bouillait de colère. Il n'avait jamais été autant colère qu'à cet instant. L'image de Loki livide dans les bras de Wender était implanté dans sa rétine. Une série d'éclairs lacéra le ciel de part en part et le tonnerre ébranla les murs du château. Thor se planta devant Sif et la gifla durement. Le son du coup résonna dans le silence qui s'était soudain fait autour d'eux.

« TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus. Immobile, les lèvres tremblantes elle s'empêchait de pleurer.

« Il ne sait pas nager ! Et il est tombé ! Tu savais qu'il ne pourrait pas nous rejoindre ! Et tu l'as laissé tout seul ! Tout ça parce que tu as peur des gens qui sont différents ! Tu as dit qu'il était lâche ! Mais en faisant ce que tu as fait c'est toi la lâche ! Tout est de ta faute ! Et s'il était mort ? Hein ! Et s'il meurt ce sera de ta faute ! Il voulait juste qu'on arrête de l'embêter ! Il voulait juste jouer avec nous ! Tu es plus intelligente que moi Sif ! Tu avais pas compris depuis le début et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Mais Loki vit dans MA famille ! Loki est un prince ! Il mérite d'être traité comme tel ! Ca vaut pour tout le monde ! Bande Bilgesnipe puant ! Cracha-t-il en s'en allant.

Sif était blême, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Et lorsque Thor fut parti elle éclata en sanglot.

~*o*O*o~

Loki était dans sa chambre. Il s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tôt dans l'infirmerie. A son chevet Thor et ses amis l'avaient couvert d'attention. Sif c'était excusé en pleurant et Loki lui avait pardonné, il ne lui en voulait pas, pas vraiment. Il savait que ça n'avait été qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances et qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à mal.

« Par contre, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui compte. Avait-il répondu avec un sourire malicieux. La petite fille lui avait sourit et avait séché ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, avait dit Thor, je pensais que si tu ne jouais pas avec nous c'est parce que tu nous nous aimait pas, mais en fait c'est parce qu'on arrêtait pas de taquiner.

- C'est ce qu'on appel un cercle vicieux. Avait dit sagement Fendraal.

- Mais, ne crois pas qu'on va arrêté de t'embêter ! S'était exclamé le prince d'Asgard en riant.

- Et ne t'en fais pas je te rendrais la pareille ! Avait répondu Loki enjoué.

Depuis, tout allait beaucoup mieux. Il savait à présent que les enfants d'Asgard n'étaient pas différents des enfants de Jotun, ils étaient juste plus petits. Il savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps pour que le peuple l'accepte, mais il était prêt, lui aussi, à faire les efforts qui seraient nécessaires.

Frigga et Odin étaient venu le voir eux aussi. Ils lui avaient demandé s'il souhaitait retourné sur Jotunheim. Loki avait secoué la tête et leur avait sourit. Il leur avait dit que s'il avait le mal du pays, pendant les chaudes journées d'été par exemple, il irait de lui même sur son monde. Odin et Frigga avaient accepté en souriant.

Il se pencha sur son coffre et en sortit des vêtements asgardiens. On les lui avait offert à son arrivé mais il ne les avait jamais porté. Dos au miroir il retira ses bijoux un à un, ne gardant sur lui qu'un ou deux bracelets et le médaillon que sa mère lui avait donné quand il était enfant. Il enleva son pagne jotun et le plia soigneusement. Il n'en avait plus besoin à présent. Il enfila ses nouveaux atours, se concentra et fit affluer la magie en lui. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça après tout... Il savait que sa mère était une grande métamorphe mais il n'avait jamais essayé de le faire lui même. Lentement, la douce brise qu'il ressentait comme le souffle aride d'un dragon se dissipa. Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le miroir son reflet lui rendit l'image d'un jeune asgardien aux longs cheveux noirs natté et aux grands yeux verts.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Et bien voilà le chapitre quatre, tout beau tout chaud ! Et à l'heure ! Je tiens à vous remercier de nous suivre ( oui oui nous sommes toujours deux dessus ) Par contre... Ce serait bien de laisser un petit commentaire, parce que c'est pour nous la seule façon de savoir si vous lisez ou pas . Bref bref bref, on en a fini avec l'enfance de Loki et de Thor, je reviendrais peut être sur des passages de leur enfance commune de temps à autres ^^. Voilà voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre IV Princes**

« UNE AUTRE ! » Hurla Thor en fracassant au sol la chope vide qu'il avait entre les mains et les acclamations reprirent de plus belles. La serveuse, une femme plantureuse au corsage à moitié défait se précipita dans la direction des fêtards avec dans les mains une demie douzaine de chopes de bière. La taverne était bondée et il y régnait une agitation ahurissante. On était le jour du solstice d'été et les examens de l'académie militaire d'Asgard étaient fini. Alors, en plus des soldats et des habitués se rajoutaient un flux continue de jeunes diplômés venu fêter l'événement dignement. Quant à la présence du prince héritier et de ses camarades, cela ce devait aux événements du lendemain. La serveuse se fraya un chemin entre les tablées et posa sa commande sur le banc qu'occuper les six compères. Thor, un peu éméché la saisit par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La jeune femme ne protesta pas et se mit à minauder en postant sous le nez du prince son imposant décolleté.

« Suzy, ma belle, tu es de plus en plus... Commença le prince en glissant une main furtive sous les jupes de la demoiselle.

Messire, c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faite... rougit-elle en feinte pruderie.

Sif leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour chuchoter un bon mot à l'oreille de Baldür. Celui ci rit à son tour et fit partager la blagues à ses camarades de tablée.

« Cessez donc ces minauderies ! Vils, putrides et rusé que vous êtes ! S'indigna Thor en apercevant leur manège.

Ils étaient tous là depuis la tombée du jour et les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumait bien leurs esprits. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et trinquèrent une nouvelle fois à la santé du futur roi. Thor bu sa bière d'un trait et envoya Suzy en chercher d'autre avec une claque vigoureuse sur les fesses. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il aperçut, dans la foule, un visage qui lui semblait familier.

« Loki ! Vieux frère ! Viens donc trinquer avec nous ! Hurla Thor à l'adresse du dit Loki qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Le prince asgardien fit signe à ses camarades de laisser un siège pour ne nouvel arrivant. Tous se poussèrent en chahutant un peu, trop îvre qu'ils étaient pour le faire promptement et sans accrocs. Loki serpenta vivement entre les convives et s'assit à table.

Premièrement, je ne suis pas ton frère ! Deuxièmement ne devrais tu pas éviter une gueule de bois que même ma magie ne saurait masquer pour demain... Tu n'as pas cesser de me répéter que ce serait le jour le plus important de ta vie... En es tu vraiment bien sûr ?

Déclara-t-il sèchement en jetant un coup d'oeil au monceau de chopes vides qui s'entassaient sur la table. Thor éclata d'un rire gras et puissant en se penchant vers Loki.

« Tu parles trop ! Bois ! Je t'invite !

Loki poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Que n'avait-il pas prier toutes les créatures divines de l'univers pour lui épargner la charge de ramener Thor, îvre mort, au palais. Il se tourna vers le second prince d'Asgard mais son état était tout aussi lamentable. De plus, il n'était pas venu pour assister, encore, à une beuverie de Thor et de ses compagnons. Il espérait juste que son rendez-vous ne serait pas en retard, dans le cas contraire il se verrait obliger de prendre la responsabilité des deux princes. Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas. Suzy revint et lui jeta un regard surpris. Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle repartit au trot chercher une chope de plus. Lorsqu'elle revint Thor, Volstagg et Fendraal étaient occupé à un inventer une chanson paillarde pour vanter les charmes des nymphes des bois du ponant, ou de la déesse Freya les deux sujets se confondant grâce au miracle du vin.

« Mon prince... Marmotta la jeune serveuse en servant Loki, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici... vous venez si peu... et...

Je te remercie Suzy mais ce soir j'attends une autre sorte de compagnie.

Elle paru déçue mais Baldür la saisit par la taille à son tour et la réconforta d'une autre manière. Loki s'était toujours demandé, comment la demoiselle ne s'était jamais retrouvé engrossé ou fiévreuse d'on ne sait quelle infection transmises par les fluides corporels. Mais peut être n'était ce là qu'un jeu de séduction et que ses partenaires s'en trouvé moins nombreux... Loki en doutait, la moitié de la population masculine de la ville se vanter de lui être passer dessus et ce ne devait pas être sans raison. Il porta sa chope à ses lèvres et sirota tranquillement sa bière en jetant de temps à autres un coup d'oeil furtif à l'entré. Mais son invitée ne vint pas de l'entrée. Quelqu'un lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et en se retournant il découvrit Idunn sa meilleure, et sans doute sa seule, amie.

Invisible quand elle le souhaitait elle poussa d'un coup de coude entre les côtes Baldür et s'assit tout prés de Loki sous l'oeil médusé de Sif qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Loki ! Je suis désolée, un contre temps, rien de bien méchant. Prêt !?

Plus que jamais, mais je crois qu'il nous faudra patienter le temps que... je ramène ces deux là avant que ce ne soit des gardes qui le fasse.

Sif voulu protester pour la forme mais Loki se leva d'un bon et monta sur la table avant de poser son pied victorieux sur l'épaule de Thor, se donner un peu en spéctacle n'avait jamais tuer personne... pas sur Asgard en tout cas. Thor s'affala sur le dossier de son siège et posa son regard vitreux sur Loki. Un sourire amusé flotté sur ses lèvres.

« Cher ami, invité et autres erres que je n'ai jamais rencontré, notre Prince, comme vous le savez tous, sera introniser demain, alors... Vous me voyez au regret, de vous l'importer pour le mettre au chaud dans ses quartiers !

Il y eut une exclamation de joie et Loki reprit.

Cependant, comme votre prince est bien bon, il offre la prochaine tourné !

La salle explosa littéralement et Loki profita de l'agitation générale pour descendre de la table et de se planter devant Thor.

« On rentre ? Marmonna celui-ci , Déjà ? Mais...

Mais rien du tout, demain tu te lève tôt !

Ha voui... demain... c'est... un jour pé...spé...

Spécial ? Proposa Loki en faisant passer le bras musculeux de Thor sur son épaule.

Enfant, Thor le dépassait toujours en taille et en force, mais avec le temps... Loki restait toujours un poil plus petit mais il avait découvert que peu d'Asgardien était aussi grand que Thor, ou que lui même. Pour la force, Loki n'en faisait pas étalage, mais il possédait la force des géants jotuns ce qui lui permettait, comme ce soir, de traîner Thor jusqu'au palais sans trop de difficulté. Derrière lui Hogunn portait Baldür sur son dos tandis que Idunn lançait un sort de dissipation d'ivresse de groupe au reste de la troupe pour qu'ils puissent rentrer sans encombres.

La nuit était claire et piqueté d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel comme des rivières de diamants étalées sur du velours noirs. Les rues d'Asgard étaient désertes et une brise fraîche chargé d'embrun soufflait dans leur dos. Thor traînait des pieds. Loki poussa un soupir exaspéré quand, pour la énième fois, le prince d'Asgard fit un écart pour vomir. Derrière eux Idunn sifflotait joyeusement. Hogunn, lui, ne semblait avoir aucun problème à maintenir Baldür sur son dos qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Loki n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les deux frères aimaient tant boire à se rendre malade. Chaque lendemain de fête, ils se réveillaient invariablement d'une humeur massacrante et étaient à peu prés aussi aimable que les portes des prisons d'asgard. Chaque fois ils se promettaient de ne plus toucher à une seule goutte de vin et le soir même les voyaient attablés dans une taverne à rire et à boire comme des fonds de barrique. Loki pour sa part aimait boire mais avec toute la modération qu'implique la pratique de la magie. Il avait découvert que lorsqu'il buvait plus que de raison il laissait un peu trop libre court à ses pouvoirs, qui une fois, avait dévasté tout une taverne. D'autre part, l'alcool avait sur lui un autre effet plus... embarrassant. En effet il avait découvert, il y avait bien longtemps, qu'il pouvait se métamorphosait en femme. L'entreprise ne le gênait pas plus que cela, mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ce changement de forme lorsqu'il était ivre et qu'il s'était réveillé dans le lit d'un homme il avait décidé de ne plus boire plus que de raison. Plus jamais ! Il frissonna et raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Thor qui émit un marmonnement étouffé.

« Lo... Ki... Ze... Ze... Marmotta-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

Loki vacilla légèrement sous le poids de l'asgardien.

« Oui, oui, ça attendra demain, si tu veux bien. Grinça le prince Jotun.

Thor sembla accepter cette proposition et se laissa gentiment guider jusqu'au palais. Arrivait à la porte de l'aile de la famille royale Loki laissa Hogunn border Baldür, pendant que lui même, Idunn sur les talons portait Thor dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit avec un grognement de satisfaction.

« Looooki... grommela-t-il alors que celui-ci l'aider à se dévêtir.

Fais un effort je t'en prie, je ne suis pas ta femme ! Gronda Loki en se débattant avec le laçage des bottes du prince.

Mon Frère...

Je ne suis pas non plus ton frère...

Thor émit un grognement vexé et se roula sur son matelas pendant que Loki rejetait les draps sur ses épaules musclés. Lorsqu'il eut fini il referma la porte et retrouva Idunn dans ses propres appartements, un étage plus haut.

Loki avait déménagé peu après son arrivé à Asgard. De fait, c'était la chambre la plus froide de tout le palais. Elle était largement ouverte sur le jardin de l'ancienne reine. Les hautes arcades de la pièce ne se fermait qu'à l'aide de grands volets de bois que Loki n'utilisait jamais et qui devaient sans doute prendre la poussière quelque part. La chambre en elle même était encombrée de livres, parchemins, ustensiles d'alchimie et délicats instruments de magie. Sur une réplique exacte d'Yggdrasil animé par magie trônait le casque qu'il porterait le lendemain. En l'honneur de ses cornes Jotun, le maître d'arme avait fait rajouter deux longues cornes sur le devant. Idunn s'était installée sur un fauteuil prés d'une colonne et feuilletait un lourd codex à la lumière vacillante d'une petite sphère de lumière qu'elle faisait léviter à côté d'elle. C'était une femme très belle et très énigmatique, même pour Loki qui la connaissait depuis l'enfance. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés qui retombaient librement sur ses épaules menues. Sa peau était blanche presque diaphane et ses yeux avaient une couleur changeante, tantôt aussi claire comme de l'eau tantôt plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Elle portait une longue robe vaporeuse d'un blanc immaculé qu'elle avait relevé sur ses longues jambes minces. Loki haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Quelle tenue ! Je ne te connaîtrais pas je croirais que tu attends autre chose de moi. Dit-il en laissant tomber sa cape sur le dossier d'un grand fauteuil où dormait un bébé tigre à dents de sabre. Loki lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

« Je suis toujours comme ça mon cher... Comment va ton petit protéger ?

Je pourrais le libérer dans quelques jours, sa blessure n'était pas si grave...

Idunn lui fit un grand sourire, referma son livre et se redressa prestement.

« Alors, par quoi commençons... Elle s'interrompit et fit de la lumière soudainement. Elle éclaira alors un grand tableau noir sur lequel on avait fait deux colonnes. La première portait le nom de Thor et la seconde celle de Loki, en dessous on avait noté un certain nombre de croix.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est... Ne me dis pas que vous jouez encore à ce jeu stupide ! S'exclama la jeune femme en mettant ses petits points sur ses hanches. Loki haussa les épaules en faisant de la place sur un large bureau de bois sombre.

« Hé bien, qui gagne cette semaine ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du prince.

Moi, bien évidemment, ça fait six mois qu'il ne m'a pas battu, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

Tu as trop confiance en toi !

Peut être bien... Finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Idunn leva les yeux au ciel et observa le plan que Loki avait étalé sur la table. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

« Demain, ce sera le coup le plus génial qu'on ait jamais fait ! Murmura-t-il.

~*o*O*o*~

Un franc rayon de soleil se glissa entre la frondaison des arbres du jardin de la reine et passa entre les colonnes de pierres brutes pour illuminer la chambre. Loki se tenait droit devant son miroir, habillé et peigné de frais. Il ajusta les breloques qui pendaient à sa ceinture et au manche de sa dague. Il détestait porter l'épée, trop voyant, trop vaniteux, trop asgardien. Puis, il concentra sa magie sur sa forme et se changea en grand corbeau. Il voleta au travers de la futaie des ormes et des pruniers qui poussaient dans son jardin et se laissa glisser jusqu'à la chambre de Thor. Celui-ci dormait à point fermé. Loki-corbeau plissa les yeux et se retransforma. Une fois en homme il eut un sourire amusé.

« Thor ! Mon ami ! Le jour se lève, les oiseaux chantent, nous sommes le lendemain de la nuit la plus chaude de l'année, et c'est, ce son tes dires, le plus beau jour de ta vie ! Il fait un temps magnifique, un peu trop chaud à mon goût, mais j'ai bien peur que mon opinion ne t'intéresse guère !

Thor marmonna et se blottit dans ses draps. Loki éclata de rire et alla ouvrir les tentures. Le soleil inonda alors la pièce et le prince d'Asgard poussa un grommellement de mécontentement.

« Allons mon vieil ami ! Debout !

La ferme, Loki, tu parles trop fort... Soupira le prince d'Asgard et se cachant le visage sous un oreiller.

HAHAHAHA ! Mais non, mais non, je parles comme d'ordinaire, mais ce jour, mon ami, n'est pas un jour ordinaire. Allons ! Lèves toi ! Tu as de nombreuses choses à faire ce matin.

Alors qu'il parlait Loki s'activait dans la chambre avec un enthousiasme qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre et poussa même sa vigueur à défroisser magiquement la cape pourpre de Thor. Le prince d'Asgard se roula en boule en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des lendemains de fêtes. Mais il ne se leva pas pour autant. Loki fronça les sourcils et prit une moue faussement indignée.

« Voyons ! Thor ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça !

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis... Marmonna Thor.

Loki changea de nouveau de forme et prit cette fois l'aspect d'un énorme chien loup aussi noir que la suie. Il se jeta sur le lit en jappant joyeusement et en remuant la queue avec vigueur. Thor poussa un grognement en tentant d'échapper à la bonne humeur de Loki-chien. À cet instant Baldür, la mine défaite, fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Thor ! Fais le taire, il est trop de bonne humeur, c'est pas normal.

Loki-chien ouvrit la gueule et lui fit un sourire de loup en tirant la langue. Baldür voulut prévenir Thor mais c'était trop tard. Loki-chien s'était déjà saisit d'un coin du drap et avait bondit hors du lit. Thor, prit au dépourvu, roula sur lui même et s'étala contre les dalles du sol. Il resta immobile un instant alors que Loki-chien déguerpissait.

« LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Rugit le prince d'Asgard complètement réveillé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la suite parentale pour prendre le petit déjeuner Loki était déjà à table, un grand sourire dessinait sur ses lèvre fines. Les deux frères lui lancèrent un regard noir en se laissant tomber à leur place habituelle. Une servante leur servit deux grands bols de café alors que Loki piochait dans la panière de petits pains frais toujours souriant. Frigga s'installa à son tour et dévisagea les trois jeunes hommes avec suspicion.

« Vous êtes bien matinaux, mes enfants. Fit-elle remarqué.

Baldür et Thor lui jetèrent un regard morne.

Loki... Marmottèrent-ils alors que le concerné souriait de toutes ses dents.

Frigga haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Frigga, vous avez passé une bonne nuit je l'espère ? Déclara-t-il en lui servant un bol de thé.

Hé bien... Oui, je te remercie de ton attention à mon sujet...

Ha Odin, bien dormi, j'ai bien peur que les nouvelles ne soit guère fraîches, il n'y a pas d'édition du matin aujourd'hui ! S'exclama le prince Jotun en saluant le roi qui haussa, lui aussi, un sourcil suspicieux. Il se pencha légèrement vers sa femme qui regardait toujours Loki avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'était pas très certain de ce qu'il voit.

Ma chère, est-il souffrant ? Lui demanda-t-il. Frigga haussa les épaules et Loki leur fit un sourire radieux.

~*o*O*o*~

Loki était entrain de bouclé la dernière sangle de ses épaulières de cuirs doré quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! Dit-il en pensant que c'était le garde qui lui annonçait qu'on venait le chercher pour la cérémonie. Mais, à la place, ce fut Thor qui entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se planta au milieu du bazar de la chambre de Loki. Il était beau dans sa belle armure finement ciselée, sa longue cape rouge cascadant dans son dos et son casque sous le bras. Loki haussa un sourcil perplexe le dévisagea.

« Thor ? Il y a un problème ?

Le prince d'Asgard s'agita nerveusement et se racla la gorge.

« Est-ce que... Je suis bien comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Loki esquissa un sourire amusé et s'approcha de lui. Il tira un peu sur le devant de la cotte de maille du prince.

« Nerveux mon ami ?

Mon frère, est ce que tu m'as déjà vu nerveux ? Grimaça Thor en tentant d'échapper aux mains lestes de Loki qui continuait d'arranger sa mise. Loki fronça les sourcils.

Pour la énième fois, Thor, nous ne sommes pas frères.

Thor eut un petit rire amusé.

Alors, que sommes-nous au juste ? Nous avons grandit ensemble, nous nous sommes battu côte à côte et même l'un contre l'autre un nombre incalculable de fois.

Des amis me semblent être une bonne hypothèse.

Il s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pendant un moment, il eut presque un peu de remord de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais Thor n'était visiblement pas prêt. Il suffisait de voir sa mine d'enfant contrit et la nervosité qu'il s'évertuait à dissimuler derrière son armure et son puissant marteau pendu à sa ceinture.

Tu n'es pas prêt. Dit-il simplement en remettant bien en place les plis de la cape sur les épaules de Thor. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

Je suis prêt. Je l'ai toujours été.

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Thor semblait avoir oublié ce que cela signifiait pour la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il finit par pousser un soupir puis il planta son regard dans celui du prince d'Asgard.

« Alors, dans ce cas laisses moi te dire une chose. J'ai confiance en toi, malgré nos disputes, malgré nos désaccords mais je serais toujours là pour toi... enfin... peut être pas quand je serais occuper à te pourrir la vie.

Thor éclata de rire.

Hé bien, voilà qui est bien parlé. Et maintenant, tu m'offres un baiser.

Loki haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Mais bien sûr ! Répondit-il en retournant Thor vers la porte, la sortie est pas là si jamais tu te perdais.

Thor haussa les épaules et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Loki poussa un long soupir. Il se retourna et aperçu Idunn dans une robe aux couleurs de l'aurore perchée sur une branche basse d'un cerisier. Elle tenait une pomme d'or dans sa main qu'elle lui envoya avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

« Il se doute de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle

Loki secoua la tête. En apercevant sa moue la jeune femme posa ses mains délicates sur celles du prince Jotun.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as plus envie ?

Non, c'est juste que... non, rien.

Tu n'as pas envie de l'épouser hein ? Dit-elle en levant son visage poupin vers celui de Loki.

Je... je suis venu sur Asgard dans ce seul but. Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière que je le veuille ou non, mais il a raison... nous sommes plus des frères que...

Il poussa un soupir et lui tendit son bras avec un sourire un peu forcé.

« En route, nous avons une cérémonie à ruiner.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la grande salle, celle-ci était remplie d'une foule de nobles et de seigneurs venus expressément des neuf mondes pour assister à l'événement. Loki se faufila jusqu'à sa place à la droite de la reine juste en face de Baldür qui lui lança un regard suspicieux. Le prince Jotun lui renvoya un sourire lumineux et se concentra sur Idunn qui s'était elle aussi, glissée dans la foule. Le brouhaha des conversations mourut lorsque Odin fit son apparition. Majestueusement, il s'installa sur son trône baigné de lumière. L'assemblée s'inclina respectueusement, genou à terre dans le plus parfait silence. Le père de toutes choses porta son regard omniscient et omnipotent sur chacun de ses invités et frappa le sol de l'extrémité de Gungnir, sa lance sacrée. La magie circula entre eux et revint vers Odin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Mes amis, mes frères, mes sœurs. Nobles seigneurs, venus des confins d'Yggdrasil je vous souhaite la bienvenue, ici, en Asgard. Aujourd'hui, au second jour de l'été, nous sommes réunis pour un événement qui réjouit mon cœur de père, mais aussi mon cœur de roi. En ce jour, je t'appelle, Thor, mon fils, mon héritier, mon premier né.

Les portes de la grandes salles s'ouvrirent en grand et Thor entra. Il traversa la haie d'honneur d'Einherjars, les soldats d'élites d'Odin. Loki suivit le prince du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se trouve en bas du trône, un genou à terre les deux mains posées sur Mjolnïr.

« Thor, depuis si longtemps doté, de mjolnïr. Une arme pour détruire ou un outil pour construire, un bon compagnon pour un roi. Aujourd'hui prêtes tu serment de servir Asgard et son peuple ?

Je le jure.

Prêtes tu serments de mettre de côté, ton impulsivité, tes ambitions personnelles et ton bonheur propre pour le bien d'Asgard et son peuple ?

Je le jure !

Alors, moi Odin, père de toutes choses...

Loki ne prêta pas attention à la suite du discours car il fit un discret signe de la tête à Idunn qui détissa le voile de magie qui recouvrait leur invité surprise. Loki glissa son esprit jusqu'à la créature qui émit un rugissement de rage, outrée qu'on se soit introduit dans son esprit. Le bilgesnipe, de taille raisonnable qu'avait fait venir Idunn et Loki à grand renfort de magie, de sorts complexe et d'alchimie dévala dans la grande salle comme un taureau sauvage. Une vague de panique parcouru l'assemblée et les fiers guerriers d'Odin se mirent en garde, prêt à mourir pour protéger le roi et ses invités. Thor fronça les sourcils et interrompit le geste de son père.

« Laissez père je m'en charge ! Rugit-il en s'élançant vers l'animal à la recherche de celui qui guider ses pensées et qui l'agaçait tant.

Loki rompit le contact mental en voyant Thor agiter furieusement son marteau magique.

« Eh merde ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Si Thor se mêlait à la partie ils étaient bon pour reconstruire le palais tout entier, quand juste un peu de magie aurait suffit pour endormir l'animal et l'évacuer sans plus de mal. Ce qui était, le plan initial des deux magiciens complètement pris de cours. Loki dévala l'escalier en grinçant à Baldür de mettre Frigga et les autres à l'abri.

« Thor ! Appela-t-il, Thor !

Mais c'était trop tard, Thor s'était déjà élancé vers le bilgesnipe avec un rugissement de rage. L'animal, décontenencé, n'en oublia pas moins ses réflexes et évita de peu mjolnïr qui s'abattit sinistrement sur le dallage de marbre ! Loki se précipita sur Thor qui se redressait déjà prêt à repartir à l'assaut. Le prince jotun tendit le bras pour arrêter son ami.

« Thor ! Appela-t-il encore, Laisses moi faire, il est inoffensif ! Laisses moi utiliser ma ma...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car Thor aveuglé par la fièvre du combat avait fait un geste brusque qui avait envoyé mjolnïr pile sous le menton du prince Jotun. Le coup puissant le projeta contre la colonne la plus proche dans laquelle il s'écrasa avant de glisser au sol. La scène s'était passé si vite que personne n'avait pu intervenir. Odin frappa sa lance au sol et le Bilgesnipe tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. L'animal n'était qu'endormi, mais il ne méritait pas la mort. Il se précipita, vers Loki qui demeurait immobile, étendu sur le marbre couvert de gravas. Thor s'était lui aussi immobilisé, frappé de stupeur. Il lâcha son marteau et se précipita vers Odin, Frigga et Idunn qui s'affairaient déjà autour de Loki.

« Je... Suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il décontenancé, je ne voulais pas.

Suffit ! Rugit Odin, va donc ailleurs et laisses nous faire notre travail de guérisseurs ! Avertissez l'infirmerie !

Les soldats s'exécutérent en évacuant la grande salle. Odin prit Loki dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien et jeta un regard lourd de sens à son fils.

« File, va t'amuser comme l'enfant que tu es ! Je te ferais savoir quand il sera sur pied !

Thor, la gorge serrée, n'ajouta rien de plus et s'en alla. Il traversa la grande salle, puis la cours et descendit dans les faubourgs de la ville. C'est là que ses amis le trouvèrent, occuper à boire comme jamais il n'avait bu.

~*o*O*o*~

Il faisait bon dans l'infirmerie. La lumière chaude de la fin de la journée passait au travers des hautes fenêtres en ogives et se répandait en flaque d'or sur les lits des patients. Elle était presque déserte. Et hormis un écuyer qui s'était pris, la veille, un mauvais coup de sabot, il n'y avait que Loki. Frigga et Idunn étaient à son chevet et attendaient patiemment qu'il se réveille. Les blessures étaient superficielles, et avaient été guéries en un rien de temps. Mais le choc de l'impact avait été violent et Loki demeurait inconscient. Frigga tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne.

Le prince jotun ouvrit un œil et tenta de se redresser. Il avait l'affreuse sensation de s'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'aurochs furieux. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et pire encore était la douleur qui engourdissait sa mâchoire.

« Que... s'est il passé ? Demanda-t-il en se massant la mandibule avec une grimace.

Frigga poussa un long soupir de soulagement et l'étreignit.

« Mon garçon, j'ai eu si peur... Commença-t-elle.

Thor, a voulu s'amuser un peu avec Nipe, mais tu as essayé de l'arrêter. Poursuivit Idunn sous le regard incrédule de la reine.

Oui... Ca, je m'en souviens...

Mais, tu connais le prince ! Au finale tu t'es pris Mjolnïr dans les dents. Quand on t'a ramené à l'infirmerie tu devais avoir au moins la moitié des os brisés. Heureusement pour toi que tu es à moitié Géant de glace et magicien sinon, je pense que tu en serais mort.

Loki se passa la main sur le visage et tissa un charme autour de son corps. Le sortilège le fatiguerait un peu mais il achèverait de le guérir. La reine leur lança un regard sombre.

« Loki, Idunn, vous avez fait rentrer cet animal ? Demanda-t-elle sévérement.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu et haussèrent les épaules.

« Oui, mais Odin, le savait, je ne l'ai pas dissimulé à sa magie, déclara Idunn en s'étirant, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Loki pourrait, mais notre but n'était pas de blesser quelqu'un. Nipe, est apprivoisé.

Car cette créature a un nom également !? S'exclama Frigga surprise.

Bien sûr, soupira Loki, il n'aime pas que je rentre dans son esprit, il m'aurait simplement chercher et une fois que je serais sorti de sa tête il serait aller se coucher sagement sous une colonne. Comment étions-nous censé savoir que Thor allait tenter de l'arrêter... finit-il sombrement.

La reine s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais un garde les interrompit.

« Votre majesté le prince Loki, vous êtes attendu séant dans la salle des cartes du Roi.

Loki dégluti difficilement, la salle des cartes d'Odin signifiait qu'il allait recevoir la punition qu'il méritait. La dernière fois, Thor, Baldür et lui avaient du repavé, sans magie, la moitié de la cour du château. Frigga lui lança un regard sévère et le jeune prince se redressa tant bien que mal. Le sort ne faisait pas encore tout à fait effet et tout résonnait encore dans sa tête. Néanmoins il suivit le garde sans sourcillait et entra, le cœur de battant, dans le bureau d'Odin. Celui-ci n'avait pas changer, depuis le jour où on l'avait amené. Peut être certaines cartes différaient de celles du premier jour, mais tout était exactement comme dans le souvenir que le jeune homme en gardait. Derrière son bureau, Odin étudiait un courrier en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Loki qui se tenait droit comme un I devant lui. Il lui fit simplement signe de s'asseoir et d'attendre.

Le jeune prince contint un soupir de soulagement et obéit. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. D'ici, on entendait pas les bruits du palais. Tout était calme il n'y avait que le vent qui gémissait en passant par la cheminée vide. Une servante entra à un moment et déposa sur une table basse un plateau remplie de mets délicieux. Il y avait du vin aux épices dans une grande cruche en cristal, des petits pains beurrés, des fruits, des gâteaux au miel et même de la viande froide et du fromage.

« Sers toi. Marmonna Odin en terminant de cacheter la lettre qu'il venait de finir de rédiger.

Loki ne se fit pas prier, le sort qu'il employait pour accélérer sa rémission puisait dans ses forces et il était affamé. Il se servit en viande et en fromage et mangea sans plus se formaliser du protocole. Quand il eut terminé, il arrosa sa collation avec un peu de vin qui lui fit l'impression de le nettoyer de l'intérieur. Loki leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Odin.

« Pourquoi as tu fais rentrer cet animal ? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Loki déglutit difficilement c'était une chose d'expliquer à Frigga une autre d'expliquer à Odin.

« Nous...

Non, je ne parles pas de la magicienne Loki ! Je te parles de tes intentions propres.

Le prince soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Il n'est pas prêt. Thor est loin d'être prêt pour assumer la charge, ne serait-ce que de Roi-servant.

Parce que tu penses l'être peut être.

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de devenir roi-servant. Le trône, le pouvoir politique ne m'intéresse pas, mais le bien des neufs royaumes me préoccupe ! Thor est enfantin, irréfléchi et dépourvu de tout le bon sens que vous et votre épouse avaient tenté de lui inculquer. Je voulais juste... juste repousser un peu l'échéance. Nipe, n'est pas dangereux, je l'ai presque élevé, il n'aurait fait de mal à personne, ou peut être à moi, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Mais Thor ! Il n'a rien vu, il n'a pas observer, il n'a même pas eu l'idée de simplement immobiliser l'animal.

Pendant qu'il parlait il s'était redressé et se trouvait à présent devant le bureau les deux mains sur le plateau de bois sombre. Odin poussa un long soupir.

« N'était-ce pas plutôt une manœuvre pour éviter ton mariage avec mon fils ?

Loki se rembrunit et se rassit.

S'il ne s'agissait que de ça... Je refuse de partager le trône avec un idiot.

Tiens ta langue mon garçon tu parles de mon fils.

Et je parles de mon futur époux. Grinça le prince.

Odin soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, de s'être trompé de fils. Que Laufey soit béni d'avoir eut un héritier sage et clairvoyant quand lui-même n'avait encore qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Loki avait raison, mais à présent, il avait besoin que son fils se comporte en homme.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas laisser cet acte sans punition Loki. Je vais t'envoyer à Vanaheim. Il y a des troubles à la frontière de leur empire, ils nous ont demandé notre aide, et je la leur accorde. Tu partiras avec Fendraal et Volstagg et vous irez formé leurs nouvelles recrues. Nous avons tous besoin que la paix perdure.

Loki haussa les épaules, une mission militaire n'était qu'une mission militaire.

« Je vais t'y envoyer sans magie. Finit Odin.

Pardon !?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand et un garde entra, soutenant Thor sur ses épaules.

« Votre Majesté, nous avons retrouvé le prince.

Odin fronça les sourcils et le garde grimaça.

« Il était ivre mort dans un caniveau des faubourgs... C'est Heimdall qui l'a retrouvé.

Le roi des Ases poussa un long soupir et indiqua un siège au garde qui y déposa le prince. Loki fronça le nez. Thor dégageait un fumet des plus délicat, composé en grande partie de fange et d'alcool. Odin jeta un regard éloquent à Loki qui soupira.

Il inspira profondément et libéra sa magie. Thor ouvrit les yeux avec un grommellement agacé.

« Thor ! Réveilles toi ! Gronda Odin.

Parfaitement réveillé le prince d'Asgard se redressa vivement. Il jeta un regard apeuré à Loki qui haussa les épaules.

« Thor, mon fils, reprit Odin, tu ne sais à quel point tu me déçois ! N'as tu jamais songé à utiliser ce qui te sers de cervelle !? Bien sûr que non ! Tu es trop occupé à festoyer à engrosser la première venue ! Pas un mot ! Tu aurais pu tuer Loki, tu aurais pu tous nous tuer ! Quant à toi Loki il est plus que temps de nous prouver que tu es un véritable guerrier.

Père ! Je... Commença Thor, mais Odin le fit taire d'un geste impérieux de la main.

Va voir Heimdall, je te rejoins... C'EST UN ORDRE ! Rugit-il

Thor se leva brusquement et lui lança un regard noir. Lorsqu'il fut sorti le père de toutes choses se rassit lourdement sur son fauteuil. Il porta son regard sur Loki effaré.

« Vous allez m'envoyer, là bas, sans magie ?

Bien sûr. Il faut que tu soi un leader, il faut que tu sois fort, pour pouvoir gouverner dans les moments où mon fils ne le pourra pas.

Et... Thor vous allez...

L'envoyer sur Midgard où il ne sera qu'un mortel. Sur ce, je te conseille de prendre du repos, tu pars demain à la première heure avec un bataillon d'infanterie.

Loki acquiesça et retourna vers ses appartements d'un pas lourd.

~*o*O*o*~

Thor fut réveillé par la tangage d'un vieux van wolsvagen. Il se redressa lentement.

« Vous allez mieux ? Lui demanda la voix d'une femme devant lui. On vous à trouver inconscient. On vous emmène à l'hôpital. Comment est ce que vous vous appelez ?

Jane, laisses le respirer ! S'exclama la voix d'une autre femme, sur sa droite.

Darcy ! Tu ne veux pas te taire pour une fois ! Gronda la voix d'un homme devant lui aussi.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la sensation désagréable d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important.

« Mjolnïr... Marmonna-t-il. Il faut que je retrouve Mjolnïr...

Heu... c'est votre nom ? Demanda la dénommée Darcy.

Mais... Dans quel royaume sommes-nous ?

Pardon ? Demanda l'homme en se retournant.

A la faible lueur des phares Thor remarqua qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vêtus à la façons des neuf royaumes. Ce qui signifiait une seule chose : il était sur Midgard.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fous là... Soupira-t-il.

~*o*O*o*~

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eaux et Loki avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt lui poussait des branchies. Derrière lui Fendraal et Volstagg chevauchaient, la tête rentrée dans les épaules protégés chichement par la capuche de leur cape. On les avait envoyait sur Vanaheim certes mais dans ces contrées montagneuses perdu à l'autre bout des frontières de l'empire Vanes. Oui, songea Loki on l'avait envoyé en enfer.

« Mais qu'est ce que fous là... Soupira-t-il.

_A suivre..._


End file.
